A Little Piece Of Heaven
by MAXOOOOOOO
Summary: Threeshot Dark Fic. terinspirasi dari lagu Avenged Sevenfold. Ini adalah sebuah dampak dari logika yang hancur hanya karena sebuah perasaan cinta yang menyalahi takdir itu sendiri. Pairing : Insane Yami X Death Yugi. Warning : AU,CHARACTER DEATH,RAPE
1. Love

**A LITTLE PIECE OF HEAVEN**

**A/N : **Yay!! Di hari ultah saya ini, saya ingin memberikan sebuah fic iseng baru saya yang hanya berupa threeshot alias 3 chapter saja. Sejak dulu saya ingin membuat fic dengan Yami yang menjadi seorang psycophat karena sangking cintanya dengan Yugi!! XP (langsung dikeplak)

Threeshot AU Y x Y (Puzzleshipping)

Genre : Horor/Angst

Pairing : Insane Yami x Death Yugi

Rated : M

Warning : YAOI, Dark fic, Character Death, Mentioned Rape (non grapic), Crime, Disgusting and Sadistic Scene, possibly a suspense

Disclaimer : YuGiOh! Milik Kazuki Takahashi

-------Chapter 1-------

Love

Sebuah mansion yang cukup besar dan megah terlihat berdiri dengan kokohnya diatas bumi. Sebuah hamparan taman hijau yang luas nan indah terlihat rimbun mengelilingi bagian depan mansion. Sebuah harmoni dan alunan ketenangan terlihat memancar dengan silaunya melalui tampak depan mansion tersebut. namun tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa dibalik indahnya mansion itu ternyata realitas yang sesungguhnya tidak seindah kamuflase.

**Before the story begins, is it such a sin,**

**for me to take what's mine, until the end of time**

**We were more than friends, before the story ends,**

**And I will take what's mine, create what**

**God would never design**

"Yami!!"

Seorang pria muda terlihat berlari memasuki sebuah mansion milik kekasihnya. Dengan langkah ringan, ia terus berlari menembus luasnya ruang mansion menuju ke satu tempat. Satu tempat dimana sang kekasih telah menunggunya dengan sabar. Semua pelayan yang melihat pria muda itu selalu tersenyum saat melihatnya. Pria muda itu seakan memancarkan sebuah cahaya keindahan yang begitu murni. Semua manusia akan terpanah melihat wujud sempurna dari sang pria muda itu. sebuah wujud sempurna yang hampir setara dengan malaikat itu sendiri.

"Aibou...."

Seorang pria yang parasnya hampir serupa dengan kekasihnya itu terlihat melebarkan senyumnya saat melihat kekasih berparas malaikatnya itu berlari ke arahnya dengan perasaan bahagia. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, sang malaikat kecil itu mulai memeluk kekasihnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"aku merindukanmu Yami...." suara sang malaikat itu begitu murni. Siapa saja yang mendengar suara indah itu akan merasakan sebuah kehangatan dalam hatinya.

"aku juga Yugi.....aku juga sangat merindukanmu Aibou...." Yugi mulai melepas pelukannya dan mulai menyentuh pipi kekasihnya secara perlahan-lahan. Kekasihnya juga merupakan seorang makhluk yang memiliki kesempurnaan yang sama seperti dirinya. Paras mereka hampir sama. Tapi di saat yang sama pula, mereka menyimbolkan sesuatu hal yang berbeda. Dirinya menyimbolkan sebuah kemurnian dan cahaya sedangkan kekasihnya adalah seorang 'Yami' simbol dari kegelapan. Dua simbol yang sangat bertolak belakang tapi di saat yang sama saling melengkapi. Tak lama kemudian sang kekasih mulai menyentuh tangan Yugi dan mulai menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Yami menu makan malam kita hari ini apa?" Yugi mulai bertanya dengan polosnya. Yami mulai tersenyum melihat aibounya yang semakin lama semakin tampak menawan itu.

"aku membuat soup favoritmu Aibou...." wajah Yugi langsung menjadi cerah saat mendengar jawaban Yami. Ia benar-benar suka dengan masakan kekasihnya itu.

"asyik!!" Yugi mulai tertawa kecil. Ia terlihat begitu muda dan seperti anak kecil jika ia tertawa seperti itu. hampir tak ada yang dapat menyangka bahwa di balik parasnya yang terlihat sangat muda itu, Mutou Yugi adalah seorang pria berumur 24 tahun yang sudah bekerja sebagai game designer dalam perusahaan Kaiba corporation milik Kaiba Seto. Kekasihnya adalah Atemu Yami, seorang pengusaha kaya berumur 27 tahun, pemilik Sennen corporation. Ia juga merupakan sepupu dari Seto Kaiba. Takdir seakan sudah mengatur pertemuan mereka berdua hingga akhirnya Yugi dan Yami menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sangat harmonis hingga saat ini.

Tak lama kemudian saat Yugi akan berjalan menuju ke ruang makan, Yami tiba-tiba langsung mendekap Yugi dengan erat dan memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada rambut Yugi. Yugi yang agak terkejut dengan tindakan kekasihnya itu hanya bisa membalas pelukan Yami dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Ya...Yami?"

"aku sangat mencintaimu Aibou....." Yugi hanya bisa menganga mendengar bisikan tulus Yami. kekasihnya itu amat begitu mencintainya. Bagi Yami, Yugi adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Yugi adalah malaikat kecilnya dan juga cahaya hidupnya. Kegelapan membutuhkan cahaya. Tanpa cahaya takkan ada kegelapan dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Yugi bagaikan sebuah nyawa itu sendiri. Yugi adalah jantung kehidupannya.

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu Yami..." bisik Yugi dengan lembut. Yami semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Aibounya itu. ia memeluk Yugi seperti tak ada hari esok lagi. Ia memeluk Yugi seakan-akan Yugi adalah nafasnya itu sendiri. Ia memeluk Yugi dengan sangat erat bagaikan seseorang yang nyawanya terancam melayang jika ia melepas pelukannya itu. pelukan itu terlihat begitu putus asa. Sebuah pelukan yang menyimbolkan sebuah makna untuk tak ingin berpisah. Mereka berdua terus berpelukan sampai pada akhirnya, Yami mulai melepas pelukannya dari Yugi dan mulai mencium bibir merah malaikatnya itu dengan lembut. Yugi mulai membalas ciuman itu sampai pada akhirnya mereka hampir kehabisan nafas.

"aku tak ingin kehilanganmu Aibou...." bisik Yami seraya mencium leher Yugi dan kembali mendekap Yugi. Yugi kembali membalas dekapan kekasihnya.

"aku tahu itu Yami....."

Yugi sudah mulai terbiasa dengan begitu banyaknya cinta yang diberikan Yami padanya. Semenjak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Yami, ia tahu bahwa Yami adalah soulmate yang sudah di takdirkan untuknya. Tak ada orang yang bisa mencintai Yugi sedalam Yami. Cinta Yami padanya seakan tak terbatas. Rasa cinta kekasihnya itu melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Bahkan mungkin rasa cinta yang Yugi rasakan terhadap Yami tidak sebesar yang Yami rasakan untuknya. Terkadang hal itu membuat Yugi takut. Takut Karena kekasihnya itu terlalu bergantung padanya. Yugi takut tak bisa mengimbangi perasaan yang Yami rasakan terhadapnya. Karena rasa cinta yang Yami rasakan adalah sebuah perasaan cinta yang mungkin bisa menembus batas eksistensi dari sebuah nalar itu sendiri. Tapi Yugi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena setiap detik dan waktu, Yami akan semakin dan semakin mencintainya. Secara perlahan-lahan Yugi mulai mencoba melepaskan dekapannya dari Yami.

"ayo kita makan Yami. takutnya soupnya jadi dingin" dengan berat hati Yami mulai melepas dekapannya pada Yugi dan mulai mendampingi Aibounya itu menuju ke ruang makan. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua mulai duduk berhadapan. Dengan cepat Yugi mulai memakan hidangan yang sudah tersedia dengan rapi di atas meja makan. Yami mulai menyangga dagunya sambil menatap aibounya sedalam mungkin.

"bagaimana masakanku aibou? Apakah rasanya enak?"

"hmm!! Enak sekali soupnya Yami!! tak akan ada yang bisa menandingi masakanmu!! Mmmhh!!" Yugi terlihat semakin lahap saat makan. Yami mulai tertawa melihat tingkah Aibounya itu.

"jangan terburu-buru saat makan Aibou. Nanti kau bisa kesedak" Yugi hanya tersenyum mendengar nasehat kekasihnya itu.

"iya maaf!! Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi!!? masakanmu terlalu enak Yami!!" sahut Yugi bersemangat sambil mencoba mengunyah makanan dengan perlahan-lahan. Yami terus memandangi Yugi dengan penuh rasa cinta. Ia tak akan pernah bosan sedikitpun melihat malaikatnya itu karena Yugi adalah makhluk paling sempurna yang pernah Yami temui di dunia ini. Tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan kesempurnaan itu. bahkan indahnya surga sekalipun tak akan bisa menandingi kesempurnaan Yugi. ia beruntung bisa mendapatkan Yugi dan ia ingin memiliki Yugi untuk selamanya.

"Aibou....ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu" Yami benar-benar terlihat serius. Yugi mulai menatap Yami.

"hal apa itu Yami?" keheningan terjadi sejenak karena Yami masih terlihat memikirkan kata-kata untuk ia ucapkan pada Yugi. akhirnya ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan ungkapan perasaannya pada Yugi.

"Aibou kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama 5 tahun. Menurutku alangkah baiknya jika kita tingkatkan hubungan kita ke tahap yang lebih tinggi Aibou...." Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti.

"tahap yang lebih tinggi? Apa maksudmu Yami?" tak lama kemudian Yami mulai mengenggam tangan Yugi dan mulai merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu. Yugi terbelalak saat di tangan kanan Yami kini sudah terlihat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Secara perlahan-lahan Yami mulai membuka kotak merah itu dan Yugi terkejut saat di dalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah cincin berlian yang begitu indah sekali.

"Ya...Yami a...apa ini?"

"Yugi....yang ingin kukatakan padamu adalah......maukah kau menikah denganku?" Yugi benar-benar terkejut saat Yami mulai melamarnya untuk menikah dengan kekasihnya itu. inilah saat-saat yang paling di takutkan oleh Yugi. saat dimana kekasihnya itu akan mengikatnya dalam tali pernikahan.

"Ya...Yami bukannya aku tidak mencintaimu ta...tapi aku...."

"kenapa Yugi? apa kau tak ingin menikah denganku? Ayo jawablah mengapa Aibou?" wajah tampan Yami kini mulai diselimuti oleh rasa cemas. Ia terus mengenggam kedua tangan Yugi dengan erat. Yugi terlihat memasang ekspresi bersalah. Ia tak tega melihat wajah khawatir Yami.

"tentu saja aku mau menikah denganmu suatu saat nanti Yami tapi tidak untuk saat ini....." mendengar hal itu, hati Yami serasa hancur berkeping-keping. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya itu akan menolak lamarannya.

"mengapa Yugi? mengapa kau tak ingin menikah denganku sekarang? Aku mencintaimu Yugi.....aku hanya ingin memilikimu selamanya. Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Yami mulai terlihat sedih. Ia mencoba untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Yugi langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tentu saja aku mencintaimu Yami!! kau jangan berfikiran seperti itu!!"

"lalu mengapa Aibou?!! Mengapa kau tak mau menikah denganku?!! Mengapa?!!" nada Yami mulai meninggi. Ia mencoba untuk mengendalikan tekanan perasaannya. Yugi mulai berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah jendela.

"aku tak ingin terburu-buru untuk menikah Yami. aku masih ingin meniti karirku lebih jauh lagi dan aku masih ingin membahagiakan kakekku dan keluargaku...." mendengar hal itu Yami langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai memukul meja makan.

"meniti karir? Aku bisa membiayai semua kebutuhanmu Yugi!! aku masih bisa membiayai semuanya!! Aku adalah pemilik dari sebuah perusahaan besar. Tentunya kau tahu bahwa pasti kita tak akan kesulitan dalam hal keuangan. Apa seluruh kekayaanku masih belum cukup untukmu Yugi?" mendengar itu, Yugi langsung berbalik menghadap Yami.

"bukan masalah itu Yami!! seluruh harta kekayaanmu itu sungguh lebih dari cukup tapi aku hanya ingin meniti karirku sendiri!! Aku ingin membahagiakan kakek dan keluargaku dengan kerja kerasku sendiri!! Aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang membantuku!! Aku ingin membahagiakan keluargaku dengan jerih payahku sendiri. aku sangat menghargai bantuanmu Yami tapi aku hanya ingin menjadi orang yang bisa mereka banggakan. Mengertilah hal itu Yami.....berikan aku kesempatan untuk berjuang dalam karirku. Aku mohon padamu....." Yugi mulai menatap Yami dalam-dalam. Yami mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yugi.

"aku mengerti akan hal itu tapi a...aku tak ingin kehilanganmu Aibou.....aku sangat mencintaimu!! Aku ingin memilikimu selamanya Aibou itu sebabnya aku melamarmu secepat ini. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Aibou...." Yami semakin terlihat putus asa. Melihat hal itu Yugi mulai memeluk erat kekasihnya itu.

"aku tahu itu Yami. Aku menolak lamaranmu sekarang, itu bukan berarti aku tak mau menikah denganmu. Tentu saja aku akan menikah denganmu tapi tidak sekarang. Kau jangan khawatir.....aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Yami. aku juga sangat mencintaimu...." tak lama kemudian Yami mulai memeluk erat Yugi. ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam rambut Yugi dan mulai mempererat pelukannya pada Aibounya itu. ia tak ingin melepaskan Yugi. ia bisa hancur tanpa Yugi. tak lama kemudian air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata merah Yami. tubuhnya gemetar dan ia mulai menangis dalam pelukan Yugi. Yugi mulai terkejut dengan keadaan kekasihnya itu.

"Ya...Yami ke...kenapa kau menangis?"

"berjanjilah Yugi......"

"huh?" Yugi mulai bingung dengan ucapan Yami. dengan berlinang air mata, Yami mulai melanjutkan perkataannya.

"ber...berjanjilah kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Berjanjilah kau akan bersamaku selamanya....ku...kumohon berjanjilah padaku....a..aku sangat mencintaimu Aibou.....ukh...." hati Yugi seakan rapuh mendengar permohonan kekasihnya yang amat tulus itu. tak terasa air matanya juga mulai mengalir dari kedua mata violetnya. Yugi sungguh tak percaya ada orang yang bisa mencintainya sampai sedalam ini. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Yami dan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di dada kekasihnya itu.

"aku berjanji Yami.....aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu......aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Hatiku hanya milikmu Yami......hanya milikmu....." dengan itu Yami mulai melepaskan pelukannya pada Yugi dan kembali mencium Yugi sedalam yang ia bisa sampai nafas memisahkan mereka berdua.

**Our love had been so strong for far too long,**

**I was weak with fear that something would go wrong,**

**Before the possibility come true,**

**I took all possibility from you**

Sebulan hampir berlalu semenjak Yugi menolak lamarannya. Yami semakin lama semakin tidak tenang. Ia tidak tenang jika tidak segera mengikat Yugi dalam ikatan pernikahan. Ia hanya ingin mengikat dan memiliki Yugi selamanya sampai akhir hidupnya kelak. Ia begitu teramat mencintai Yugi hingga pada akhirnya Seluruh perasaan takut mulai muncul dalam hatinya. Yami menjadi semakin delusional. Ia takut jika ia kehilangan Yugi. ia takut jika Yugi akan pergi meninggalkannya suatu hari nanti. Ia takut jika Yugi sudah tak lagi mencintainya. Ia bahkan takut jika Tuhan mencabut nyawa kekasihnya. Semua persepsi negatif itu hampir membuat Yami gila.

"Aibou sudah berjanji padaku bahwa ia tak akan meninggalkanku!!! Ia tidak akan meninggalkanku!! Aibou sangat mencintaiku!! Aku percaya bahwa Aibou tak akan mengkhianatiku!!! Aibou tak akan pernah pergi dariku!! Aibou hanya milikku!!! Aibou milikku seorang!!" Yami terus meyakinkan dirinya. Tapi semakin ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri maka ketakutan dan sugesti negatif malah semakin merasuki pikirannya.

"ta...tapi bagaimana jika Aibou meninggalkanku? Ba...bagaimana jika ia lupa akan janjinya padaku? Bagaimana jika ia berani mengkhianatiku? La...lalu ba...bagaimana jika ia sudah bosan padaku dan tidak mencintaiku lagi!!!?? bagaimana jika maut menjemputnya?!! A...aku tak ingin semua hal itu terjadi!!! A..aku tidak mau!!! Aku tak ingin lepas dari Aibou!!! Aku hanya ingin bersama Aibou selamanya!!! A...aku sangat mencintainya!!! Kau hanya milikku Aibou!!! Kau hanya milikku!!!" kepala Yami semakin terasa sakit. Kini ia hampir tak bisa berfikir dengan baik. Semua logikanya seakan musnah. Cinta yang ia rasakan terhadap Yugi terlalu besar. Ia tak dapat membendungnya lagi.

"ke...kemungkinan terburuk itu bisa saja terjadi.....Aibou meninggalkanku, Aibou mengkhianatiku, Aibou tidak mencintaiku lagi, Aibou membenciku, Aibou me...meninggal!! Tu...tuhan mencabut nyawa Aibou!! Se...semua itu pasti akan terjadi!!! A..aku tidak mau!!! Aku tidak mau kehilangan Aibou!!! AKU TIDAK MAU!!!!" dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk, Yami mulai berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat depresi. Mata merah Yami semakin tajam dan gelap. Ia seakan memendam sebuah ambisi yang kuat. sebuah ambisi untuk memiliki Yugi selamanya.

"tak akan kubiarkan takdir memisahkan kami!! Tak akan kubiarkan Tuhan mengambil semua kemungkinan terburuk itu!! tak akan kubiarkan Tuhan mengambil nyawa Aibou dan membuatnya meninggalkanku!! Tak akan kubiarkan!!! Aibou hanya milikku seorang!!! MILIKKU!!!" pikiran Yami semakin gelap. Ia sudah tak dapat menggunakan akalnya lagi. ia lalu mulai berjalan memasuki dapur dan mulai mengambil sebuah pisau. Yami mulai menatap tajam ke arah pisau yang saat ini ia genggam dengan erat. Ia mulai tersenyum seperti iblis.

"tak akan kubiarkan Tuhan dan takdir memisahkan kami. Sebelum semua kemungkinan terburuk itu terjadi, akulah yang terlebih dahulu mengambil semua kemungkinan itu!!! akan kuambil semua kemungkinan itu dengan tanganku sendiri!!!" Yami mulai berjalan kembali menuju ke dalam kamarnya sambil duduk di atas ranjangnya menunggu kedatangan Yugi. setiap bunyi detik jam semakin membuat Yami menjadi gila. Ia mulai tertawa seperti iblis dan lalu mulai tersenyum dengan sadisnya.

"jika kau pergi dariku, tak akan pernah kubiarkan hal itu terjadi Aibou......jika kau mengkhianatiku, tak akan kulepas dirimu Aibou......jika kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, akan kuberikan cintaku yang semakin tidak terbatas ini untukmu Aibou.....jika Tuhan mengambil nyawamu, maka tak akan kubiarkan kau mati Aibou......jika memang kau harus mati, maka hanya akulah satu-satunya yang pantas mencabut nyawamu.....tak akan kubiarkan Tuhan yang lebih dulu mencabut nyawamu.......hanya aku yang pantas Aibou.....hanya aku......." dengan senyum bagaikan iblis, secara tidak sadar Yami mulai menjilati pisau yang ia genggam sampai pada akhirnya sebuah suara dari lantai bawah membuat pikirannya menjadi siaga.

"Yami!!! aku pulang!!" Yami mulai tersenyum mendengar suara indah itu. dalam hatinya, ia sudah membuat sebuah pemecahan baru. Sebuah pemecahan untuk mengambil semua kemungkinan terburuk itu dari Aibounya. Sebuah pemecahan agar ia bisa selalu bersama dengan Yugi. sebuah pemecahan agar cinta Aibounya tetap abadi untuknya. Pemecahan itu yakni dengan.......membunuh Aibounya sendiri.

'sebentar lagi kita akan bersama selamanya Aibou......kita tidak akan terpisahkan' Yami mulai tertawa seperti iblis sambil memandangi pisau yang ia genggam. Setelah itu, Dengan keras ia mulai berteriak.

"aku di kamar Aibou!!! Kemarilah!!"

Yugi mulai tersenyum mendengar sumber suara baritone milik kekasihnya itu. dengan perasaan gembira, ia mulai menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar kekasihnya. Yugi tak akan pernah tahu bahwa Yami yang selalu memberi cinta yang sangat tak terbatas padanya, kali ini akan mendatangkan sebuah maut untuknya.

To Be Continued......

**A/****N :** wow saya Messiah Hikari yang dikenal sebagai Author gaje pecinta fic romance dan humor ternyata bisa iseng bereksperiment untuk membuat dark fic bergenre horor semacam ini.

Yami : -_-' dan aku selalu menjadi korbannya....

Yugi : (sniff) a...aku akan dibunuh.... T.T

Yami : (meluk Yugi) gomen Aibou.....huhuhuhuhuh....kenapa aku selalu menjadi 'the bad guy'??? why?? Nama baikku benar-benar hancur....T_T

Author : dengan terbentuknya fic pendek baru ini, bukan berarti saya tidak akan menyelesaikan fic saya yang sebelumnya. Justru saya akan selalu menuntaskan semua fic saya. Lagipula fic iseng ini hanya berkisar sampai 3 chapter saja. Jadi saya akan tetap menyelesaikan fic saya yang sebelumnya. Fic ini terinspirasi dari video klip Avenged sevenfold yang berjudul a little piece of heaven. Adegan pembantaian yang ada di video itu akan saya buat versi puzzleshippingnya di fic ini. jadi jangan kaget jika di chapter depan akan penuh dengan adegan-adegan pembunuhan dan pembantaian yang sangat menjijikkan. Bagi yang yang sudah tahu dan melihat video klipnya, anda pasti akan tahu apa maksud saya. Saya ingatkan sekali lagi bahwa fic ini adalah dark fic. Bagi yang tidak suka dark fic maupun horor/suspense atau scene-scene menjijikkan sebaiknya jangan membaca fic ini. tapi jika anda masih ngotot untuk lanjut maka berikan pendapat anda melalui review dan Saya tidak menerima flame.

Yami : (mad) kau benar-benar Author sadis!!!

Author : gomen Yami....aku hanya iseng membuat dark fic. Lagipula jika aku tak mendapat respon yang baik, tak akan kulanjutkan fic ini. dan juga update fic ini tidak akan sereguler ficku My Housemate Is Like A Hell. Prioritas updateku tetap fic My Housemate Is Like A Hell

Yugi : (mulai menghubungi semua komunitas fans puzzleshipping di seluruh belahan dunia)

Yami : ??

Author : (sweatdrop + firasat buruk)

Komunitas Puzzleshipper : (nongol gaje sambil menatap Author dengan tatapan pembunuh dan bawa golok) dasar Author sinting!!! Kubunuh kau Messiah Hikari!!! Dasar kau fangirl sarap!!! *BEEP*ING SH*T!!!

Author : O.O' UUWAAAHHH!!!! AMPUUNNN!!!!!! SAYA JUGA FANS BERAT PUZZLESHIPPING!!!! JA...JANGAN BUNUH SAYA!!!! AAARRGGGHHHH!!!!! (Langsung dikeroyok gila-gilaan oleh komunitas puzzleshipper)

Yami + Yugi : (sweatdrop) umm....review please?? Apakah anda ingin fic ancur dan sadis ini tetap berlanjut? Atau dibiarkan dalam keadaan begini? Beri pendapat anda melalui review dan ingat jangan flame. Thanks before....


	2. Together

**A/N**** : **di dalam chapter ini terdapat adegan pembantaian dan pembunuhan yang mungkin sangat sadis. di sini juga terdapat scene rape dan scene-scene menjijikkan lainnya yang mungkin bisa membuat anda muntah. jika anda tidak suka dengan scene-scene semacam itu, disarankan untuk tidak membaca chapter ini karena chapter ini sudah dinyatakan 100% chapter termenjijikkan dan tergaje yang pernah dibuat oleh Author.

**Warning : **Scene 17 th keatas, Character Death, Crime, Killing and Sadistic scene, Rape (lemon), Disgusting scene, 100% Insane Yami

**Disclaimer :** YuGiOh! Milik Kazuki Takahashi

-------Chapter 2-------

Together

Dalam keheningan yang pekat, sang malaikat terus melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan-lahan menaiki tiap lekukan tangga yang berderet-deret. Dalam kesunyian mansion itu, hanya suara langkah kaki dan hembusan nafasnyalah yang terdengar menggema. Dengan perasaan bahagia, ia terus melangkah dan melangkah menuju ke tempat di mana sang kekasih telah menunggunya. Tak di ketahui olehnya, kekasihnya yang berparaskan bagai sang Dewa itu ternyata sesungguhnya hanyalah seorang iblis.

Dengan perasaan yang tenang, Yugi sudah tiba tepat di hadapan pintu kamar kekasihnya. Bibir merahnya yang sangat mungil itu mulai menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman yang manis. Detak jantungnya mulai berdegup dengan kencangnya. Setelah seharian ia bekerja, inilah saat-saat menyenangkan dimana ia kembali melihat wajah tampan dari soulmatenya. Dengan ritme yang rapi, tangan mungilnya itu mulai diketukkan pada pintu kamar yang bernuansa elegant itu.

Tok!! Tok!! Tok!!

"Yami....."

Pintu secara perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka untuk menyambut sang malaikat. Dengan langkah pelan, Yugi mulai memasuki kamar partnernya. Kedua mata violetnya yang biasanya menampakkan cahaya kini terlihat gelap karena pencahayaan lampu kamar yang terlihat remang. Yugi mulai melihat sekelilingnya. Kedua bola matanya terus berusaha untuk mencari. Mencari dimana sang kekasih berada.

"Yami?"

Yugi semakin masuk ke dalam dan terus melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak biasanya ia sulit menemukan Yami seperti ini. Setiap hari, Yami selalu menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyuman dan wajah yang bahagia. Tapi kali ini yang didapat sang malaikat hanyalah sebuah keheningan.

"Yami kau dimana?"

Yugi mulai tidak tenang. Semua keheningan ini sangatlah tidak wajar. Ia mulai merasakan sebuah firasat. Sebuah firasat bahwa hal buruk akan terjadi padanya.

"Yami jangan main-main lagi!! kau dimana?"

Yugi semakin khawatir. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di wajah malaikatnya. Di tengah-tengah keadaan itu, dengan cepat seseorang langsung mendekap Yugi dari belakang dan langsung melempar dan menekan Yugi ke dinding. Yugi mulai terkejut dan terbelalak saat tubuhnya mulai di tekan dan bibir mungilnya kini telah menyatu dengan bibir orang lain.

"mmmhhh!!!" Yugi tak dapat berkutik. Sensasi di mulutnya ini begitu familiar. Ia mencoba menenangkan tubuhnya untuk sesaat. Ia tahu siapa yang melakukan hal ini padanya.

'Yami.....'

Yugi mulai membalas ciuman figur itu dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan akses lebih dalam lagi pada partnernya. Di tengah-tengah kegelapan itu, ia hanya bisa percaya pada hatinya. Ia yakin yang menciumnya saat ini adalah Yami. ia bisa merasakan akan hal itu. ia membiarkan seluruh nafasnya diambil oleh kekasihnya agar Yami bisa mendapatkan sebuah kesenangan.

"A...Aibou....." bisikan baritone itu terdengar terengah-engah. Setelah cukup lama ia mencium Yugi, pada akhirnya ia melepaskannya juga. Tak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Semua mempunyai sebuah batas dan akhir. Dan Yami semakin yakin dengan keputusan terbesarnya.

"a..ada apa Yami? aku merasakan ketidak tenangan dalam dirimu...." suara indah Yugi membuyarkan lamunan Yami. dengan cepat ia langsung mendekap dan memeluk erat tubuh mungil malaikatnya itu.

"tidak ada Aibou......aku hanya merindukanmu saja" suara baritone itu seakan meyakinkan. Yugi seakan terhipnotis saat kedua mata merah kekasihnya itu mulai menatapnya dalam-dalam. Kini sosok partnernya mulai tersenyum. Sebagai tanda untuk memastikan bahwa Aibounya kini telah masuk dalam hipnotisnya. Hipnotis untuk selalu percaya padanya. Secara perlahan-lahan Yami mulai melepas dekapannya. Malaikatnya kini terlihat tersenyum dengan lembut padanya.

"fuuh.....kau membuatku khawatir saja Yami. aku pikir kau kenapa tadi?" Yami mulai tersenyum melihat wajah manis Yugi yang dipenuhi dengan kelegaan. Secara perlahan-lahan ia mulai menyentuh pipi lembut Yugi.

"Aibou...." Yugi mulai terpaku dan mulai menatap Yami. ekspresi kosong partnernya itu sungguh tak dapat di baca. Yami begitu pintar dalam menyembunyikan semua emosinya. Bahkan Aibounya pun terkadang tak dapat membaca jalan pikirannya.

"ada apa Yami?" Yugi mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh Yami. ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada partnernya. kedua mata merah kekasihnya itu terlihat menyiratkan sebuah ambisi yang cukup besar. Sebuah ambisi untuk memiliki. Tapi memiliki apa? Yugi tak bisa menebak jawaban itu.

"Aibou......apa kau mencintaiku?" pertanyaan Yami membuat Yugi mengernyutkan dahinya. untuk apa sisi kegelapan menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya seperti ini? Apa ia masih meragukan sisi cahayanya?

"tentu saja aku mencintaimu Yami. aku akan selalu menyayangimu. Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"apa kau benar-benar ingin selalu bersamaku?" Yugi semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Yami. setelah 5 tahun mengikat hubungan, mengapa ia masih saja bisa curiga? Tidakkan ia melihat kesetiaan yang terpancar dari hati sisi malaikatnya?

"tentu saja aku selalu ingin bersamamu Yami. aku selalu ingin berada di sisimu" mendengar itu, Yami kembali menyentuh pipi lembut Yugi.

"jika memang seperti itu, ijinkan aku untuk memilikimu selamanya Aibou......." Yugi mulai terbelalak mendengar perkataan Yami. ia tidak paham dengan maksud di balik kata-kata sisi kegelapannya itu.

"a...apa maksudmu Yami?" Yami mulai menutup setengah dari kelopak matanya. Ia kembali mendekatkan jarak wajahnya hingga menyisahkan beberapa senti saja dari Yugi.

"ijinkan aku.......untuk membuatmu tetap abadi bersamaku......"

"A...Apa?" dengan cepat Yami kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada mulut Yugi. Yugi kembali terkejut dengan tindakan partnernya itu.

"mmmhhh.....Ya....mmhh...Yami...ngghhh" Yugi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Yami kembali mencengkramnya di dinding dan terus menciumnya tanpa memberikannya kesempatan untuk bernafas. Tak disadari oleh Yugi, tangan kanan Yami yang terlihat bebas mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu. Yami terus mencium aibounya agar ia bisa menjalankan rencananya. Rencana untuk memiliki Yugi selamanya.

"mmmhh!! Ya...Yami...hhmm....he...hh...hentikan..mmmhh" Yugi semakin kesulitan bernafas. Ia berusaha untuk mengambil nafas dari mulutnya yang sudah sepenuhnya di dominasi oleh mulut Yami. Yugi mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Setengah kelopaknya kini mulai sepenuhnya terbuka saat ia melihat tangan kanan kekasihnya yang diangkat ke atas sambil menggenggam sesuatu. Ia mulai terbelalak saat Yami yang masih terus menciumnya, akan mengarahkan benda yang ia genggam itu ke arah dadanya.

KRAAAKK!!!!

Gerakan itu sungguh sangat cepat. Sesuatu yang digenggam oleh Yami kini mulai menancap di dinding. Yami terlihat menunduk sambil perlahan-lahan menarik pisaunya dari dinding. Yugi berhasil mengetahui siasatnya. Jika Aibounya itu terlambat satu detik saja untuk menghindar, nyawa Aibounya pasti sudah melayang di detik ini juga. Tapi di saat yang tepat, Yugi berhasil menghindar dari cengkraman Yami dan langsung menjauh darinya. Yugi hanya bisa menatap dengan wajah horor saat kekasihnya sendiri ternyata mencoba untuk.....membunuhnya.

"a...apa maksudnya ini Ya...Yami?? ke...kenapa kau me..mencoba untuk menusukku?" mendengar itu, Yami mulai menatap kearah Aibounya. Wajah aibounya kini diselimuti oleh rasa takut yang luar biasa hebatnya. Wajah manisnya itu mulai terlihat pucat. Yami mulai tersenyum melihat itu.

"aku ingin memilikimu Aibou....aku ingin selalu bersama denganmu.....aku tak ingin kehilanganmu......tapi aku tahu semua impianku itu tak akan pernah bisa terjadi......tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini.....tak ada yang abadi....." Yami mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan-lahan mendekati Aibounya. Yugi semakin ketakutan dan mulai mundur perlahan-lahan.

"a...ada apa denganmu Yami? wa...walaupun tak ada kehidupan abadi di dunia ini, a..aku sudah pasti akan selalu bersamamu sampai akhir!! A...aku akan selalu mencintaimu Yami!!"

"hal itu belum cukup Aibou!!! Tak akan ada sebuah kehidupan yang ideal.....semua hal yang baik suatu saat nanti pasti akan hancur juga......kita hanya manusia Aibou.....kita bisa saja berusaha agar harapan kita tercapai tapi tak selamanya usaha membawa keberhasilan Aibou.....kita bukanlah makhluk yang sempurna.....kendali Tuhan masihlah diatas kita....." mendengar hal itu Yugi semakin waspada. Yami yang saat ini sudah berbeda dari Yaminya yang dulu. Kekasihnya saat ini terlalu buta hanya untuk sebuah ambisi. Yami sudah tak dapat menggunakan logikanya lagi.

"ke...kehidupan ini me...memang tidak ada yang kekal Yami. su...suatu saat nanti ki..kita pasti dihadapkan dengan berbagai macam cobaan hidup!! Kita tak bisa menyangkal akan hal itu Yami!! yang bisa kita lakukan adalah terus menjalani hidup ini sampai akhir dan berusaha untuk menghindari sebisa mungkin segala macam malapetaka yang ada"

"Tidak Aibou!!! Aku tidak mau kehidupan yang tidak stagnant seperti itu!!!" Raut wajah Yami kini mulai berubah drastis. Pikirannya mulai gelap. Batas kesadaran Yami semakin lama semakin menipis. Yugi semakin ketakutan dan berusaha untuk menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari kekasihnya. Tak lama kemudian Yami mulai tertawa dan mulai tersenyum seperti iblis.

"tenang Aibou, kau tak perlu takut lagi......kita akan bersama selamanya. Tak akan kubiarkan Tuhan dan takdir memisahkan kita Aibou......akan kuambil semua kemungkinan terburuk itu darimu......hatimu hanya milikku Aibou.....akan selalu kudekap erat nyawamu itu......." Yami terus maju mendekati Yugi. ia semakin mempererat genggaman pisau di tangannya dan terus mengarahkannya ke arah Yugi. Yugi semakin ketakutan dan mulai gemetar.

"ti...tidak!! i..ini salah Yami!! ja...jangan lakukan ini Yami!! ja...jangan lakukan ini!!" Yugi mulai panik. Dengan cepat ia mulai berlari keluar dari kamar mencoba kabur dari Yami. Yami mulai berlari mengejar Yugi. ia terus tertawa melihat malaikatnya yang ketakutan.

"kau tak bisa lari dariku Yugi......"

**Almost laughed myself to tears,**

**Conjuring her deepest fears**

Sang malaikat terus berlari dengan cepat agar ia bisa segera keluar dari dalam neraka. Sang iblis terus mengejar dan mencoba untuk membelenggu sang malaikat untuk selamanya. Air mata kini mulai mengalir perlahan-lahan membanjiri kedua pipi sang malaikat dengan lembut. Yugi tak pernah menyangka bahwa belahan jiwanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah ia terus berlari sampai pada akhirnya, sang iblis berhasil mencengkram lengannya.

"AAAHHH!!!!" dengan gerakan cepat, Yami langsung menjatuhkan Yugi ke lantai dan langsung duduk di atas perut kekasih mungilnya itu. Ia mulai mencengkram Yugi dengan satu tangan dan mulai mengarahkan pisau yang ia genggam ke arah Yugi. Yugi tak bisa berkutik. Air mata terus mengalir deras dari kedua mata violetnya.

"me...mengapa kau lakukan ini Yami? ukh...a..aku sangat mencintaimu....a...apa kau meragukanku?" Yugi mulai menatap Yami dengan berlinang air mata. Wajah indahnya itu kini sudah tak menampakkan cahayanya lagi. kesedihan mulai menghiasi kecantikannya. malaikatnya kini sungguh tak berdaya. melihat itu Yami mulai menutup setengah dari kelopak matanya dan mulai mencoba menghapus air mata di pipi Yugi perlahan-lahan.

"tentu saja aku tidak meragukanmu Aibou.....aku juga sangat mencintaimu Aibou......kau begitu sempurna Aibou......kau terlalu sempurna untukku tapi......" Yami mulai mengarahkan pisaunya ke dada Yugi dan mulai tersenyum dengan sangat sadis.

"kesempurnaanmu itu hanyalah milikku Yugi......hanya milikku......takkan kubiarkan kesempurnaanmu menghilang Yugi!!! kau milikku!! Semua yang kau miliki adalah milikku!!! Hatimu, cintamu, jiwamu semuanya!!! Semuanya milikku!!! kau milikku selamanya Yugi!!!! MILIKKU SELAMANYA!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

**Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,**

**I can't believe it**

**Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,**

**Eyes over easy, eat it eat it eat it**

Pisau itu terus dihunuskan berkali-kali tanpa mengenal ampun. Sebuah teriakan memilukan dari sang malaikat hanya bisa terbalaskan dengan cipratan darahnya sendiri. Sang iblis mulai tertawa. Tertawa melihat malaikatnya tak berdaya seperti ini. Ia tertawa melihat belahan jiwanya berada di ambang batas. Yami terus dan terus menusuk dada Yugi. darah aibounya itu mulai membasahi wajahnya. Ia terus tertawa, tertawa dan tertawa. Merasakan kepuasan merenggut nyawa cahayanya sendiri. Seluruh percikan darah yang melumuri wajahnya bagaikan sebuah ekstasi. Yami semakin menggila dengan merahnya darah Aibounya yang setara dengan warna merah di matanya itu. teriakan demi teriakan itu bagaikan sebuah alunan harmoni surga bagi Yami.

"HAHAHAHA!!! TERUSLAH BERTERIAK AIBOU!!! SUARA INDAHMU ITU HANYA MILIKKU!!! AYO BERTERIAKLAH AIBOU!!! BERTERIAKLAH AGAR AKU BISA MENDENGARNYA!!! BERTERIAKLAH!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Yami semakin menghunus Yugi secara membabi buta. Semakin lama Yugi semakin kehilangan kesadarannya. Tatapan matanya mulai kosong. Yugi tak lagi berusaha untuk berontak. Sekujur tubuhnya sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Sang malaikat telah gugur dalam mempertahankan nyawanya. Melihat Yugi yang sudah kaku. Yami mulai berhenti menghunuskan pisaunya. Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah. Darah Yugi kini mulai membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia lalu mulai menatap kearah Yugi. wajah malaikat Yugi kini mulai berlumuran dengan darah. Kedua mata violetnya masihlah tetap terbuka dan tak berkedip sedikitpun. Percikan air mata masih terlihat membasahi kedua pipi Yugi. Yami kembali memastikan sekali lagi. ia mulai memeriksa denyut nadi Aibounya. Yang ada hanyalah keheningan. Sudah tak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan dalam jasad sempurna Yugi. Yami mulai mengusap darah yang melumuri wajah cantik Aibounya. Ia mulai tersenyum. Aibounya masih tetap sempurna walau sudah tak bernyawa seperti ini.

"tenang Aibou......ini belum berakhir. Setelah ini kita bisa bersama selamanya……" dengan itu Yami langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada mulut Yugi dan kembali menghunuskan pisaunya ke dada Yugi. ia mulai mengoyak dada Aibounya itu dan mulai mencongkel jantungnya. Secara perlahan-lahan, Yami mulai menarik jantung Yugi secara paksa dari organ-organ tubuhnya yang lain dan mulai mengenggam jantung Yugi dengan erat. Jantung itu masihlah terlihat merah dengan segarnya darah murni Aibounya. Yami mulai tersenyum dan langsung melangkah menuju dapur. Ia lalu mulai menaruh jantung Yugi ke dalam toples.

"jantung Aibou hanya milikku!! A...aku tak akan menyerahkan nyawanya pada siapapun!!" kepala Yami mulai terasa sakit. Lagi-lagi Pikirannya kembali menjadi delusional.

"ta...tapi ba...bagaimana jika jantung Aibou hi....hilang?? ba...bagaimana jika ada yang mencuri jantung Aibou? Ti...tidak!!! tidak boleh ada yang merebut jantung Aibou dariku!!! Jantung dan hati Aibou hanya milikku!!!" Yami mulai terlihat bingung memikirkan suatu cara agar jantung Yugi bisa tersimpan dengan aman. Ia mulai mondar-mandir dan mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang depresi. Sesekali ia tertawa, sesekali ia panik. Ia sudah menjadi bipolar.

"ah, iya!! Dasar bodoh!! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi?!! Kumakan saja jantung Aibou!!! Dengan begitu tak akan ada yang mengambilnya!! Jantung Aibou akan masuk ke dalam tubuhku!! Ya,benar!! itu adalah solusi yang bagus!! Akan kubuktikan betapa besarnya rasa cintaku padamu Aibou!! Akan kulindungi jantungmu!! Akan kulindungi hatimu......ya, akan kulindungi selamanya....." Yami mulai tertawa dengan gilanya dan mulai membuka toples yang berisi jantung Yugi. ia langsung meremas jantung Yugi dan mulai memasukkan jantung itu ke dalam mulutnya. Yami terus mengunyah dan menelan jantung itu mentah-mentah. Ia terus mengunyah sambil tertawa. Ia terus memakan jantung Yugi hingga tak tersisa.

"hahaha!!! nyawamu hanya milikku Aibou.....dengan begini, jantungmu akan aman di tubuhku.....ini adalah janjiku padamu Aibou.....janjiku untuk selalu menjaga hatimu. Jangan khawatir Aibou.....hatiku hanyalah milikmu. Aku tak akan pernah keberatan jika kau kembali untuk mengambil hatiku. Hatiku ini selamanya milikmu........"

Setelah jantung Yugi telah habis termakan, Yami mulai mengusap mulutnya yang belepotan darah. Ia lalu mulai beranjak dari dapur dan mulai melangkah keluar menuju ke tempat Aibounya yang terbaring di lantai. Seluruh lantai kini mulai terbanjiri dengan darah Yugi. Yami tak mempedulikan hal itu dan mulai menatap jasad Yugi. dengan perlahan-lahan ia mulai mengangkat tubuh Yugi dengan gaya bride style dan mulai membawa jasad Aibounya ke dalam kamar mandi. Sesampainya di sana, Yami mulai membaringkan jasad Yugi yang penuh dengan darah ke dalam bath tub. Ia mulai menyalakan shower dan mulai membersihkan darah di tubuh Yugi. dalam sekejap air bath tub berubah menjadi merah karena darah Yugi yang tidak henti-hentinya bercucuran dari lukanya. Dengan sabar Yami terus membersihkan dan menunggu sampai darah Aibounya tidak mengalir lagi.

"kau begitu sempurna Aibou.....aku terlalu mencintaimu....." Yami mulai mengusap wajah malaikat Yugi perlahan-lahan. Yang Yami dapatkan hanyalah tatapan kosong dari Aibounya. Walau kedua mata violet itu sudah mati tapi Yami tak ingin menutup kedua mata sempurna itu. ia ingin kedua mata itu terus terbuka. Ia ingin selamanya melihat keindahan warna violet itu. satu-satunya warna mata yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang sempurna seperti Yugi. Yami tak akan bosan melihat kesempurnaan Yugi yang hampir tak ada batasnya itu. ia mulai tersenyum karena pada akhirnya kedua mata indah itu tak akan pernah berpaling padanya.

Satu jam kemudian, darah Yugi telah berhenti mengalir. Kini setelah semua percikan darah yang melumuri sekujur tubuh Yugi telah berhasil di bersihkan, Tubuh dan wajah Yugi terlihat semakin pucat. Yami mulai kembali menggendong tubuh Yugi yang sudah dalam keadaan bersih dan telanjang menuju ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mulai membaringkan jasad Aibounya di atas ranjang. Yami mulai menatap jasad sempurna Yugi dengan kelopak matanya yang setengah terbuka. Wajah Yami mulai memerah. Ia terlalu tergila-gila dengan Yugi. tak lama kemudian, Yami mulai menindih tubuh mati Yugi dan mulai mencium Aibounya dengan penuh nafsu sampai pada akhirnya ia mulai menanggalkan semua pakaiannya.

**She was never this good in bed even when she was ****sleepin'**

**Now she's just so perfect I've never been quite so fucking deep in**

"Nggrhh…uurrgh…Ah!!.…Ai..Aibou!!!….nngghhnnhhrrg!! Ah!!" Yami tak henti-hentinya masuk ke dalam tubuh Yugi dengan ritme yang sangat cepat. Ia terus masuk dan melebur ke dalam tubuh Yugi hingga pikirannya melambung jauh. Nafasnya makin terengah-engah. Yami terus mendesah dan merintih dalam kepuasan. Jasad kosong Yugi mampu membuatnya tenggelam dalam sebuah pleasure yang tak terbatas. Ia terus dan terus melebur ke dalam tubuh Yugi. kedua kaki Yugi mulai ia tahan di atas pundaknya. Yami mencoba menerobos tubuh Yugi sedalam yang ia bisa. Ia ingin menyatu dengan Yugi seutuhnya.

"nnggrrhh!!! Ah!! Yu...Yugi....nngghh....khkk!! Arrgghh!! Ah!! Urrggh...nnnhh...." Yami hampir mencapai klimaks. Ia terus dan terus masuk dan mulai mengoyak rektum Yugi. walaupun begitu, Yugi tak akan merespon apa-apa. Yami hanya akan mendapatkan tatapan kosong dari Yugi. Yami tak peduli akan hal itu. dengan cepat ia mulai mencium Yugi dan mulai memasukkan saliva di lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yugi sambil tetap terus melebur ke dalam tubuh Yugi.

"AAAHH!! UURRRGGHH!!! A..AIBOU!!!" Yami mulai mencapai klimaksnya. Tenaganya hampir tak tersisa. Dengan nafas berat dan terengah-engah, ia mulai membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh menindih tubuh Yugi. Yami mulai bersandar di dada Yugi. ia tak mendengar sedikitpun detak jantung Yugi karena selain aibounya sudah tak bernyawa, ia juga sudah memakan mentah-mentah jantung Yugi. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Yugi dan mulai memeluk tubuh kaku Yugi dengan erat.

"uhh...hah...hh...a..aku sangat mencintaimu Aibou..." bisik Yami sambil terus memeluk jasad Yugi. ia mulai mencium bibir Yugi sekali lagi sebelum pada akhirnya ia mulai tertidur sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Yugi. saat ini jasad Yugi yang dipeluk erat oleh Yami mulai terasa sangat dingin dan semakin kaku. Wajah Yugi semakin bertambah pucat, Kaki kanannya mulai patah akibat terlalu lama ditahan oleh Yami saat ia berhubungan tadi. Rektum Yugi yang dipenuhi oleh cairan sperma milik Yami mulai rusak dan hancur. Yami tak peduli akan hal itu. walau jasad Yugi membusuk pun, ia tak akan pernah berhenti untuk menyatu dan mencintai Aibounya. Di mata Yami, Yugi akan tetap sempurna selamanya.

**It goes on and on and on,**

**I can keep you lookin' young and preserved forever,**

**With a fountain to spray on your youth whenever**

Keadaan itu terus berlanjut. Sang iblis terus saja berbuat seenaknya pada jasad sempurna milik sang malaikat. Setiap hari Yami tak henti-hentinya memainkan jasad Yugi. Tiap hari hampir jasad Aibounya itu ia perlakukan seperti masih hidup, setiap malam ia selalu bercinta dengan jasad Yugi. bahkan saat jasad Yugi semakin lama semakin membusuk, Yami tidak peduli akan hal itu. ia akan terus memainkannya dan terus memuja kesempurnaan Yugi.

"pelan-pelan ya Aibou......nanti kakimu patah lagi. hati-hati ya...." dengan gerakan lambat, Yami mulai menyangga jasad Yugi dan mengajaknya untuk berdansa. Keadaan jasad Yugi saat ini benar-benar hampir membusuk. Yami terus mengajak dansa jasad kaku Yugi dan terus mendekap jasad kosong itu dengan erat. Kedua kaki Yugi benar-benar patah itu karena Yami terus bercinta dengan Yugi dengan berbagai macam ritme dan posisi. Tubuh Yugi bagian bawah benar-benar sudah terkoyak hancur. Walaupun begitu Yami selalu merawat jasad Yugi dan selalu mendandani jasad Aibounya itu dengan kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan celana kulit berwarna hitam. Tidak lupa juga ia memakaikan sepatu boots di kaki Yugi. dengan semua penampilan itu, Yugi masih terlihat tampan dan mengagumkan. Yami akan semakin mencintai Yugi dan semakin tergila-gila padanya.

"dengan begini kau akan selalu sempurna Aibou......kita akan bisa selalu bersama selamanya tanpa khawatir dengan campur tangan Tuhan dan takdir....." Yami semakin mendekap jasad Yugi dengan erat. Kepala Yugi terlihat lunglai. Yami mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada mulut Yugi dengan kasar dan terus mendekap erat tubuh mungil Aibounya itu. tapi tak ada hal yang abadi. Segala sesuatu memiliki sebuah batas.

KKRRAAKKK!!!

"A...Aibou!!!" Yami terbelalak saat kepala Yugi mulai mendongak ke belakang. Leher Yugi terlihat patah. Dengan cepat Yami mulai melepas neckbelt yang ada di leher Yugi. di sana terlihat leher Yugi yang mulai robek. Yami mulai panik. Ia segera membawa jasad Aibounya ke kamar.

"tu...tunggu sebentar Aibou!! Lehermu robek lagi. aku akan mengambil benang jahit. Akan kujahit lagi lukanya. Tenang ya...." Yami mulai membaringkan Yugi di atas ranjang dan mulai mencium kepala Yugi dengan lembut sebelum pada akhirnya ia mulai keluar untuk mengambil jarum dan benang jahit. Sebenarnya keadaan itu tidak terjadi baru-baru ini saja. Di bagian tubuh Yugi yang lain juga mulai dipenuhi dengan jahitan karena beberapa kulit tubuhnya yang robek. Yami selalu menjahit tubuh Yugi jika ada yang robek atau patah agar bagian dari jasad Yugi tersambung lagi. hal itu memang terdengar sangat gila. Tapi Yami sudah kehilangan logikanya semenjak ia mencabut nyawa Aibounya sendiri.

"Aibou!! Aku datang!!" tak lama kemudian, Yami mulai masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawa jarum jahit dan benang tebal. Ia lalu mulai mempersiapkan alat jahitnya dan mulai menjahit kulit Yugi yang robek tadi.

"tulang lehermu patah Aibou......walaupun aku menjahit kulitmu, aku tak akan bisa menyambung tulang lehermu. Aku akan memberimu sebuah penyangga leher. Aku mohon bertahanlah Aibou.....aku sangat mencintaimu......" Yami mulai mencium bibir kaku Yugi. sekujur tubuh Yugi semakin berwarna putih pucat. Sudah tak ada setetespun darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Kedua mata violetnya masihlah terus terbuka dengan pandangan kosong. Kedua mata itu sudah hampir tak memiliki pupil sama sekali. walaupun begitu Yami tidak akan pernah merasa bosan dengan jasad Yugi yang setengah busuk itu. ia mulai mendekap jasad Yugi dengan erat sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada rambut Yugi yang sudah terlihat layu.

"kau milikku Aibou......kau milikku selalu......"

**Cause I really always knew that my little crime**

**Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thigs**

**And I know, I know it's not Your time**

**But bye,bye**

Kehidupan terasa begitu sempurna untuk sang iblis. Ia bisa selalu bersama dengan sang malaikat. Ia terus terlena dan terlena dengan keabadian semu itu. ia seakan lupa bahwa pada hakikatnya sungguh tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Campur tangan Tuhan dan takdir akan tetap berlaku untuk semua. Tak terkecuali untuk kisah sang iblis dan Malaikat. Lambat laun ia akan mengerti bahwa semua kegilaan ini juga ada batasnya.

Yami mulai melangkahkan kaki perlahan-lahan menuju ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mulai lelah setelah seharian bekerja. Ia seakan begitu pandai menutupi kematian Yugi. begitu banyak alasan yang ia kemukakan pada keluarga dan teman-teman Yugi agar mereka tak curiga dengan hilangnya Yugi yang secara tiba-tiba itu. tentu saja mereka percaya pada Yami karena Yami adalah satu-satu orang yang memiliki kepercayaan penuh Yugi. Yami mulai tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak akan bisa menutupi kebenaran dengan kebohongan selamanya. Ia tahu bahwa realitas dan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya pasti akan terbongkar juga. Tapi ia sudah memiliki rencana untuk mengantisipasi akan hal itu.

"setelah ini mungkin aku dan Aibou bisa pindah ke luar negeri. Ya!! Benar!! Kami bisa pindah sejauh mungkin dari jepang dan menikmati kehidupan baru berdua saja.....ya, sebuah kehidupan yang ideal!! Suatu kehidupan dimana kami akan selalu bersama selamanya!! Ahahahaha!!" Yami mulai menampakkan tawa iblisnya. Semua sudah diperhitungkan matang-matang. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat. Tak lama kemudian ia mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Aibou aku sudah pu...." Yami seketika itu langsung terbelalak. Ia sangat shock. di atas ranjang sudah tidak di dapati jasad Aibounya.

"A...Aibou!! ma...mana Aibou!!!" Yami mulai panik. Jasad Yugi yang seharian di baringkan diatas ranjangnya kini lenyap. Ia mulai mencari di sekeliling kamar. Yami semakin bertambah gila. Ia dapat menemukan jasad Yugi dimana-mana.

"Aibou kau dimana?!! Ja...jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri Aibou!!! Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu!!! AIBOU!!!" Yami mulai berlarian mengelilingi mansionnya. Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah. Ia bisa hancur jika tak ada Yugi. dengan langkah berat akhirnya ia terpaksa menghentikan pencariannya dan mulai mengatur nafasnya. Ia mulai pucat. Ia tak akan sanggup jika tanpa Yugi disisinya.

"ti...tidak!! A..Aibou tak boleh meninggalkanku sendiri!! Tidak boleh!!" Yami mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang sakit. Ia mulai kembali bangkit dan hendak melanjutkan pencariannya tapi sesaat kemudian langkah Yami mulai terhenti. Sesosok figur yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya hampir membuat jantung Yami berhenti berdetak. Yami mulai terbelalak dan semakin pucat. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya itu terlihat rapuh dan hancur. Tubuhnya terkoyak dan hampir membusuk sepenuhnya. Kedua mata violet itu kini menatapnya dengan tajam. Figur itu adalah sosok seorang partner yang ia cari-cari. Figur itu mulai menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman. Sebuah senyuman yang penuh dengan........dendam.

"apa kau merindukanku.......Yami?"

To Be Continued......

Author : .......

Yami : ??

Author : .......(awkward silent)

Yami : (sweatdrop)

Author : ini adalah chapter termenjijikkan yang pernah kubuat T_T .gomen jika chapter ini membuat anda semua muntah ataupun jijik. Chapter ini benar-benar membuang-buang waktu..... T_T

Yami : jika memang membuang-buang waktu, kenapa masih dibuat?? Apa kau puas membuatku jadi gila hah?!!! Dasar Author sarap!!!

Author : (suram) oh, well....saatnya balas review :

To Vi Chan91312 : makasih atas review dan dukungannya Vi chan ^_^ Maaf jika chapter ini begitu menjijikkan T_T (bahkan saya membuat lemon yang ancur di chapter ini T_T) saya harap anda tidak terlalu kecewa dengan fic ini. Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir dari fic ini. Saya harap anda masih mau stay tune di fic ini. Tapi jika anda tidak tahan dan tidak suka, sebaiknya jangan dibaca. Sekali lagi Arigato!!! ^___^

To Sora Tsubameki : terima kasih banyak Sora san!! ^__^ Anda masih mau bela-belain buat baca fic ancur dan super jijay ini. Maafkan saya jika saya membuat anda muntah ataupun tidak bisa tidur. Tolong maafkan saya!!! T_T (langsung sembah sujud kayak orang gaje sambil nangis-nangis darah) saya harap chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Saya memang tidak berbakat membuat fic horor T_T mohon maaf sekali lagi Sora san!!! Huwaaa!!! (lebay) oh ya, untuk hadiah ultah saya, be...beneran Sora san mau nyelipin puzzleshipping di fic sunshine?? O.O' Huwaaahh!!! Terima kasih banyak Sora san!!! . Anda sungguh baik sekali!!! T_T (langsung klepek-klepek gaje sambil nangis darah) oh ya, saya harap anda tetap stay tune di fic ancur ini karena chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir sekaligus behind the scene. Muahahahaha (tawa sadis) tapi kalo Sora san udah nggak suka, gpp nggak usah dipaksain. Sekali lagi Arigato Sora san!!! ^^ Ganbatte ne!!! Luv u Sora san!!! ^___^ (langsung dilindes buldozzer karena terlalu lebay dan berisik)

To Dika The Winged Kuriboh : makasih banyak atas reviewnya Kurii chan!! ^__^ gomen jika chapter ini begitu menjijikkan dan super ancur banget T_T mudah-mudahan chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Oh ya, apakah Yami di sini sudah cukup gila? Atau kurang gila? Sebenarnya rencananya mau lebih sadis daripada ini tapi saya nggak tega nyiksa Yugi lebih jauh lagi T_T kasihan.....(langsung digorok) hehe, mudah-mudahan anda masih mau stay tune untuk chapter terakhir fic ini. Sekali lagi arigato Kurii chan!!! Ganbatte ne!! ^__^

To Aihara Zala : makasih banyak buat reviewnya Aihara san!!! ^_^ gomen jika chapter ini terlalu ancur dan menjijaykan T_T saya harap anda tidak terlalu kecewa dengan fic ini. Sekali lagi arigato!!! ^__^

To Devil xXx : makasih banyak atas reviewnya Devil san!!! ^_^ ah iya, memang terkadang sisi sadis saya kumat(?) hehe, mudah-mudahan chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Sekali lagi Arigato ne!!!! ^__^

To duo BM dan Lisa : makasih banyak atas reviewnya my pren!!! Iya, akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu banyak mendengarkan lagu Avenged eh jadinya malah nyiptain fic ancur kayak gini. Walaupun gitu, aku harap nih fic edanku bisa menghibur kalian!! XP (menghibur darimananya??) hehe sekali lagi Arigsato ne my pren!!! Tetep stay tune ya!! ^__^ (langsung dikeplak)

Yami : -_- harap kembali melakukan ritual review kembali. Apa anda masih ingin melihat kegilaan saya berlanjut di chapter akhir atau tidak?

Author : (sweatdrop) umm....sebaiknya yugi saja yang menyampaikan.

Yugi : terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview. Harap review kembali. Pertanyaan, saran, kritik yang membangun sangat diterima sekali kecuali flame.

Author : see You in the last chapter!! Bye ^__^


	3. Forever

**Warning : **Scene 17 th keatas, Character Death, Crime, Killing and Sadistic scene, Disgusting scene

**Disclaimer :** YuGiOh! Milik Kazuki Takahashi

-------Chapter 3-------

Forever

**And a word to the wise when the fire dies**

**You think it's over but it's just begun**

**But baby don't cry**

Waktu seakan berhenti berputar. Hari dimana sang iblis harus mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya telah tiba. Dihadapannya kini telah berdiri sesosok malaikat yang hampir tak dikenali lagi parasnya. Dengan jasad terkoyak yang hening tanpa sebuah detakan jantung dan denyut nadi, ia mulai menatap tajam kearah kekasihnya. Sekujur kulit yang hampir membusuk kini telah menjadi selimut penutup tulang belulangnya yang rapuh. Sang malaikat kembali hidup. Hidup dengan sebuah kekuatan bernama dendam.

"apa kau merindukanku.......Yami?"

Sudah lama sekali sang iblis berparas dewa itu tak mendengar alunan surga itu. suara indah yang tak ada tandingannya di dunia itu masihlah terdengar sama. Rasanya hampir sangat mustahil ia bisa kembali mendengarkan harmoni itu. karena nyawa Malaikat pemilik harmoni itu sudah ia dekap dengan sangat erat hingga melayang ke ujung alam baka.

"A...Aibou...."

Yami tak pernah merasakan sebuah ketakutan yang teramat mengerikan dalam hidupnya seperti saat ini. kini tepat di hadapannya telah berdiri seseorang yang paling berharga untuknya. Seseorang yang sudah menjadi nyawa hidupnya. Seseorang yang sudah menjadi cahayanya. Seorang partner yang selalu memberinya cinta. Namun.....kali ini ia tak lagi memberikan semua kasih sayang itu. ia datang menuntut balas. Ia datang meminta pertanggung jawaban. Ia datang membawa maut.

"sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu. kau masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Tak berubah sama sekali......" Yugi mulai menampakkan sebuah senyuman yang begitu dingin. Sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah ia tampakkan sebelumnya. Malaikat itu tak terlihat lagi menampakkan sebuah kehangatan. Hati dan jiwanya kini telah terkontaminasi oleh kegelapan, kesengsaraan dan juga kebencian.

Yami mulai mundur perlahan-lahan. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar dan hanyut oleh rasa takut. Tatapan tajam Aibounya itu seakan-akan membunuhnya. Ia tak pernah melihat Yugi semengerikan itu. mata violet yang sempurna itu terlihat menyimpan sebuah kemarahan yang amat besar. Hal yang paling ia takutkan terjadi. Yugi.......membencinya.

Yugi mulai tertawa dengan jahatnya. Ia tertawa melihat raut wajah ketakutan yang tergambar pada kekasihnya. Sisi kegelapannya terlihat pucat. Ia tak pernah melihat Yami setakut ini.

"ada apa Yami? Mengapa kau terlihat takut melihatku? Apa ini caramu menyambut kedatanganku?"

"A...Ai...Aibou...." Yami sungguh tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Realitas yang terjadi di hadapan matanya itu sungguh sangat sulit untuk di percaya. Ia sungguh tak pernah menyangka bahwa realitas semacam ini dapat terjadi. Kini ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Yugi mulai terdiam dan mulai memperhatikan keadaan jasadnya sendiri. Jasadnya yang mulai membusuk dan kedua kaki serta bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang berada di bagian bawah terlihat terkoyak hancur. Ia mulai menyentuh dadanya yang sudah di tikam berkali-kali oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Luka itu akan selamanya membekas dalam busuknya jasad sempurna miliknya itu. Bahkan, jantungnya telah lenyap. Yugi mulai menatap Yami dengan pandangan sakit. Ia tak menyangka kekasihnya melakukan hal itu padanya.

"kau apakan jasadku?" Yami hanya bisa menganga dan terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan itu. ia tak dapat menemukan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Aibounya. Otaknya seakan membeku. Ia tak dapat berfikir dengan baik.

"kau apakan jasadku Yami?!!!" Yugi terlihat semakin marah. Hatinya begitu sakit. Ia tak menyangka kekasihnya sendiri akan berbuat serendah ini padanya. Yami semakin gemetar. Kedua mata merahnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"A...Aibou...."

"aku mencintaimu Yami......"

**You had my heart, at least for the most part**

'**cause everybody's gotta die sometime,**

**We fell apart let's make a new start**

'**cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah**

**But baby don't cry**

Yami hanya bisa menganga mendengar itu. Yugi terlihat menatapnya dengan sedih.

"aku sangat mencintaimu tapi......mengapa kau lakukan semua ini padaku Yami? Mengapa?!! Apa salahku padamu?!! Apa?!!" Yugi mulai meremas dadanya, mencoba untuk menahan segala rasa sakit yang ada. Yami terlihat menunduk. Ia tak dapat berkomentar apa-apa. Yugi mulai melanjutkan perkataannya.

"aku sudah berjanji padamu bahwa aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Aku selalu mengatakan padamu bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai akhir. Sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan pernah berpaling darimu. Aku tak akan pernah mengkhianatimu Yami karena aku sangat mencintaimu......tapi setelah itu, apa yang kudapat darimu?" nada itu begitu putus asa. Yami perlahan-lahan mulai manatap kearah Yugi. Yugi kembali melanjutkan perkataannya dengan seluruh rasa sakit yang ada.

"kau memintaku untuk selalu berjanji tapi.......kau sendiri tak pernah berjanji padaku. kau memintaku untuk selalu percaya padamu tapi.......kau tak pernah percaya padaku. kau memintaku untuk selalu berada disisimu selamanya tapi........kau sendiri yang membuangku!!! Membunuhku!!! Menghancurkanku!!! Apa itu balasan yang kudapatkan untuk semua yang telah kuberikan padamu!!! apa itu balasan atas semua pengorbanan yang kuberikan padamu Yami?!! Apakah hanya itu?!!!" Yugi mulai menatap tajam kearah Yami. Yami mulai merasakan tekanan emosi yang juga tidak labil.

"a...aku lakukan itu agar aku bisa bersamamu Aibou!!! Aku sangat mencintaimu!!! Aku terlalu mencintaimu!!! Kulakukan semua itu untukmu Aibou!!! Agar kita selalu bersama.......agar kau.......bahagia....."

"bahagia?!! Kau pikir aku bahagia?!!! Kau pikir setelah kau melakukan semua ini padaku, kita bisa selalu bersama dan......bahagia?!! hah?!! jangan buat aku tertawa!!" mendengar itu, Yami mulai merasa bersalah.

"A...Aibou"

"setelah kau membunuhku, kau bisa seenaknya saja mempermainkan jasadku!! Menghancurkan jiwaku!! Memperlakukan tubuhku seperti mainan!! Kau bisa bersama dengan wujud kosongku!! Kau bisa merasakan surga Yami!! Kau bisa menikmati sebagian dari surga berkat tindakanmu itu lalu.......bagaimana dengan diriku?" Yugi mulai maju setapak demi setapak mendekati Yami.

"Aku hancur!! Aku sakit!! Aku tersiksa!! Aku sengsara!! Aku membusuk di neraka selamanya!! itu semua karena ulahmu!!! aku menderita karena siksaan neraka sedangkan kau? Kau merasakan sebuah surga dengan menghancurkanku!!! mengoyak jasadku!! Memperlakukanku seperti sampah!! Teganya kau Yami......" Yami sangat terkejut saat melihat darah yang mengalir dari kedua mata Yugi. Sang malaikat itu menangis. Menangis dengan tetesan darah. Seketika itu Yami berlutut. Air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mata merahnya.

"ma...maafkan aku Aibou....." mendengar itu Yugi mulai tertawa.

"apa? Maaf? Maaf katamu? Setelah aku hancur dan sengsara seperti ini, yang kudapatkan hanyalah kata 'maaf'?" Yugi mulai menatap tajam kearah Yami.

"hal itu tidak cukup untuk menebus semua perlakuan rendah yang kau lakukan padaku Yami!! kau pikir setelah semua yang kau lakukan itu, kau bisa terbebas dari campur tangan Tuhan dan takdir? Hah!! kau salah!! Tak ada yang bisa lepas dari semua itu!! semua perlakuan dan perbuatan harus ada.......pertanggung jawabannya......" mendengar itu Yami mulai terbelalak dan mulai menjaga jarak dari Yugi.

"tu....tunggu dulu Aibou!! A...aku sungguh sangat menyesal Aibou......a...aku su...sungguh ingin minta maaf padamu....maafkan aku Aibou" Yugi mulai tersenyum bagaikan iblis mendengar permohonan kekasihnya itu.

"semuanya sudah terlambat Yami......tak ada suatu penyesalan yang berada di awal. Semua kesengsaraanku harus dibalas dengan segala yang kau miliki......"

"A...Aibou" Yami semakin terbelalak saat Yugi terus melangkah kearahnya. Dengan cepat, Yugi langsung mencengkram leher Yami dan langsung melemparkannya ke dinding terdekat. Yami semakin ketakutan. Yugi mulai tersenyum seperti iblis.

"ikutlah denganku Yami.......ikutlah denganku.......ke neraka"

**Now possibilities I'd never considered,**

**Are occuring the likes of**** which I'd never heard,**

**Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave**

**To repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved**

**Smiling right from ear to ear**

**Almost laughed herself to tears**

Tubuh Yami semakin gemetar. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ia merasakan penyesalan yang teramat dalam. Ia terlalu mencintai Yugi. Cinta telah membutakan hatinya. Ia tak pernah menyadari kesengsaraan dan penderitaan yang diterima Yugi akibat dari perbuatannya.

"ma...maafkan aku Aibou....." Yugi kini telah berdiri tepat dihadapan Yami. Ia kembali mencengkram leher Yami. Yugi terlihat menangis. Menangis dengan tetesan darah di matanya.

"mengapa Yami? Mengapa kau meragukanku? Aku mencintaimu Yami.......mengapa kau tak pernah percaya akan hal itu? mengapa?!!"

"ukkh....akh..a...aibou...hkhk" Yugi semakin mempererat cengkraman di leher kekasihnya itu. Yami mulai kesulitan berbicara. Yugi hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"kau tahu Yami? Aku terus merasakan penyiksaan dan kesengsaraan di neraka. Aku menjerit. Meminta tolong. Aku selalu meneriakkan namamu. Memanggilmu. Jiwaku sungguh hancur dan terkoyak habis Yami......rasanya sakit sekali......sungguh sakit Yami......a...aku tidak kuat lagi...." darah mulai membanjiri wajah Yugi. Melihat hal itu, air mata semakin mengalir deras di kedua mata merahnya.

"A...aibou...."

"aku sendiri di sana. Aku kesepian. Hanya air mata kesedihan dan kesengsaraan yang selalu menemaniku di sana. aku sangat membutuhkanmu Yami!! aku selalu memanggilmu!! Aku berharap kau akan datang!! Kau akan melindungiku!! Tapi nyatanya apa? Kau tak pernah datang!! Kau tak pernah mendengar panggilanku!! Kau tak pernah melihat begitu banyaknya air mata yang kukeluarkan!! Aku tetap sendiri di sana!! Aku tetap sendiri!! Tersiksa!! Di siksa!! Selamanya menderita!! Sengsara!!!" mendengar itu, hati Yami serasa sakit. Perasaannya seakan tercabik. Ia tak menyangka aibounya menderita sampai seperti itu. air mata semakin mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Ia tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Yugi kembali menatap Yami dengan pandangan sakit. Perasaan mulai berkecamuk di hatinya.

"dan kau tahu apa yang paling menyakitkan untukku? Segala siksaan yang kuterima? Segala kesengsaraan yang kudapat? Segala penderitaan yang kupikul? Segala kesedihan yang tak kan pernah berakhir? Bukan itu Yami. bukan itu yang paling menyakitkan untukku. Yang paling menyakitkan untukku adalah.......saat aku melihatmu.....mempermainkan jasadku!! Mengoyaknya!! dan menghancurkannya!! Hal itulah yang paling menyakitkan Yami!! kau menghancurkan ragaku disaat jiwaku tersiksa dalam neraka!!! Kau hancurkan diriku hingga tak tersisa!! Kau rendahkan aku!! Kau siksa aku!! Kau menenggelamkanku dalam kegelapan!!! Kau musnahkan cahayaku!! Apa kau sangat membenciku sampai-sampai kau melakukan semua hal itu padaku Yami?" Yami semakin gemetar. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ia tak sanggup melihat Aibounya tersiksa seperti ini. ia begitu malu pada dirinya sendiri karena ia lah sumber penderitaan Yugi. Ia lah yang memberikan penderitaan pada Aibounya sendiri. Ia sungguh kotor dan rendah.

"ma...maafkan aku Aibou......a..aku terlalu mencintaimu.....ti...tindakanku sungguh rendah!! Kau tak pantas mendapat semua penyiksaan itu!! akulah yang pantas!!! A...aku.....aku tak tahu jika akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini. a...aku terlalu mencintaimu Yugi......maafkan aku....ukhh.....ma...maafkan aku...." air mata kini mulai mengalir deras dan membasahi kedua tangan Yugi yang masih mencengkram leher Yami. Yugi hanya bisa menunduk mendengar hal itu. aliran darah juga terlihat membasahi wajahnya.

"a...aku ingin selalu bersamamu Yugi.....rasa cinta yang kurasakan untukmu sudah menghilangkan akal sehatku.....aku hancur tanpamu Aibou....ja...jangan tinggalkan aku lagi......jangan pergi Aibou......maafkan aku......" Yami semakin gemetar dan terguncang. Ia juga merasakan rasa sakit yang amat menyiksa. Ia tak ingin Aibounya menjadi benci padanya. Ia lebih baik musnah daripada terlahir di dunia hanya untuk di benci oleh cahayanya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian Yugi mulai melepaskan cengkramannya dari leher Yami dan mulai menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata merah milik kekasihnya secara perlahan-lahan. Yami hanya bisa menganga melihat itu. Yugi kini mulai menatapnya dengan lembut.

"A...Aibou...."

"aku tak akan pernah bisa membencimu Yami......meskipun perbuatanmu padaku sungguh tak bisa dimaafkan tapi.........sampai kapanpun aku.........akan tetap mencintaimu......" Yami sangat terkejut mendengar hal itu. ia tak menyangka setelah semua kejahatan yang ia lakukan, ternyata Yugi masih tetap mencintainya. Dalam sekejap, Yami langsung mendekap dan memeluk tubuh Yugi dengan sangat erat.

"terima kasih Aibou.....terima kasih......" Yami mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut Yugi. Air mata kembali membanjiri wajahnya. Yugi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya diam sambil membalas pelukan kekasihnya.

"a...aku sangat mencintaimu Aibou.....ja...jangan pergi dariku.....bawa aku bersamamu Aibou.....aku akan selalu bersamamu.....walau di nerakapun, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu Aibou.....ku....kumohon ba....bawa aku bersamamu......a...aku milikmu Aibou.....semua yang kumiliki adalah milikmu......kau bisa mengambilnya Aibou.....jasadku, jiwaku, nyawaku, hatiku semua itu milikmu......hanya milikmu.......akan kuberikan segalanya Aibou.....ja...jangan berhenti mencintaiku.....ja...jangan berhenti......ukh..." Yami terlihat sangat rapuh. Ia terlalu mencintai Yugi. Ia benar-benar tulus dengan semua perkataan yang ia ucapkan. Yugi mulai menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman saat mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu. ia tahu tak akan ada orang lain yang mencintainya lebih dari rasa cinta yang Yami rasakan untuknya.

"aku tak akan pernah berhenti untuk mencintaimu.......cintaku padamu akan berlangsung selamanya......" dengan itu Yami mulai melepas pelukannya dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yugi dengan penuh rasa cinta.

**Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times**

**I can't believe it**

**Ripped his heart out right before his eyes**

**Eyes over easy**

**Eat it eat it eat it**

Yami terus mencium Yugi sedalam yang ia bisa. Ia sangat merindukan masa-masa ini. masa dimana ia bisa merasakan hangatnya cinta Aibounya. Kini ia menyadari bahwa walaupun ia memiliki jasad mati Yugi tapi yang ia rasakan hanyalah sebuah kehampaan. Hatinya kembali diselimuti kegelapan saat ia merenggut nyawa cahayanya sendiri. Ia menjadi semakin gila dan tak terkendali. Itu karena ia tersesat dalam labirin kegilaan. Mata hatinya telah buta. Buta hanya karena sebuah ambisi. Kini ia bertekad tak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Ia tak akan pernah melepaskan Yugi lagi. Ia akan selalu mengikuti Yugi dimana pun cahayanya berada, ia tak akan pernah pergi dari sisinya. Sekalipun Yugi membawanya ke neraka, ia tak peduli. Ia rela terbakar panasnya api neraka. Ia rela hancur. Ia rela musnah asalkan semua itu hanya untuk Yugi. Ia tak akan pernah keberatan melakukan semua itu karena, segala yang ada dalam dirinya adalah milik Yugi.

"Yami......"

"A...Aibou....." mereka mulai menghentikan aksi mereka. Yami hampir kehabisan nafasnya. Yugi tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Karena yang ia rasakan hanyalah kekosongan. Tak lama kemudian, Yami kembali mendekap Yugi dengan erat.

"bawa aku bersamamu Aibou......setelah ini, walaupun kau tak akan pernah memaafkanku, akan kuhabiskan sebuah keabadian hanya untuk meminta maaf padamu......akan kulakukan apa saja agar kau memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi.....sekalipun hal itu harus dibayar dengan eksistensiku sendiri, aku rela Aibou........asalkan kau bisa menerimaku kembali......" Yugi hanya terdiam mendengar hal itu. ia lalu mulai menyentuh pipi kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"ikutlah denganku Yami.......kita akan bisa selalu bersama-sama setelah ini......" mendengar itu, Yami mulai menyentuh tangan Yugi dengan lembut. Kelopak matanya mulai tertutup setengah. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Ia mulai menatap Yugi dengan lembut.

"setelah ini, apa kita akan bisa bersama selamanya......Aibou?" Yugi mulai tersenyum sebelum pada akhirnya ia mulai mendekat ke wajah Yami.

"ya......kita akan selalu bersama........selamanya" dengan itu Yugi kembali mencium bibir Yami. Yami mulai membalas ciuman itu. mereka berusaha mencium sedalam yang mereka bisa. Lidah mereka saling bertemu dan saling memperebutkan hak dominasi. Keadaan itu serasa bagaikan surga untuk sang iblis. Tapi sang iblis tak dapat menghindari sebuah takdir. Segala perkataan yang terucap dari mulutnya haruslah dipertanggung jawabkan.

**Now that it's done I realize the error**** of my ways**

**I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave**

**I gotta make up what I've done**

'**cause I was all up in a piece of heaven**

**While you burned in hell, no peace forever**

Di tengah-tengah masa surga itu, sang iblis tak pernah mengetahui bahwa campur tangan takdir kini menyatu dalam jasad malaikatnya. Ia terus merasakan kamuflase surga itu sampai pada akhirnya datang saat dimana nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk. Nyawa hidupnya berada di genggaman cahayanya sendiri.

"mmmhhh...A...Aibou...." Yami terus tenggelam dalam nikmatnya sebuah ciuman yang diberikan oleh Yugi. Ia tak menyadari apa yang akan menimpanya setelah ini. di saat ia terlena dalam masa singkat itu, sang maut datang menjemputnya.

CRAAATTT!!!

"Urgghh...."

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Yami hanya bisa terbelalak saat ada sesuatu yang menembus dadanya. Darah mulai mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mulai menatap Yugi dengan pucat. Darah di mulutnya kini mulai menyatu dalam bibir Yugi. Yugi terus menciumnya dan mulai mengoyak dadanya dengan tangannya.

"Urgghh...A...aibou...ukh..." darah semakin mengucur keluar dari mulutnya. Yugi terus memasukkan tangannya ke dada kekasihnya dan terus menerobos ke dalam sampai pada akhirnya, Yugi berhasil mengenggam jantungnya. Nafas Yami mulai terengah-engah. Kepalanya terasa berat. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Yugi kini masih menahan jantungnya. Ia masih belum mencabut jantungnya keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Yugi akan menusuk dadanya dengan tangannya dan akan mencabut jantungnya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"hh...a...ai...bou..." secara perlahan-lahan Yami mulai menyentuh pipi Yugi dengan lembut. Darah masih terus keluar dari dadanya. Yugi mulai tersenyum seraya menatap sisi kegelapannya.

"hatimu adalah milikku Yami......" mendengar hal itu, Yami mulai tersenyum. Ia tahu saat ini pasti akan tiba. Saat dimana Yugi akan mengambil jantung hatinya.

"a...ambilah Aibou.....ha...hatiku...uukh...hatiku a...adalah milikmu....uhk...." Yugi mulai tersenyum dengan lembut. Ia mulai berbisik di telinga kekasihnya.

"setelah ini kita akan bersama-sama lagi.....tunggulah aku Yami...." Yami hanya bisa mengangguk perlahan-lahan mendengar bisikan itu. untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia mulai menempelkan bibirnya yang berlumuran darah ke bibir Yugi sekali lagi. Ia ingin merasakan cinta Yugi sebelum ia menuju ke alam baka. Yugi mulai membalas ciuman dan mulai merasakan darah kekasihnya itu.

**I will suffer for so long**

**(what will you do, not long enough)**

**To make it up to you**

**(I pray to God that you do)**

**I'll do whatever you want me to do**

**(well then I'll grant you a chance)**

**And if it's not enough**

**(If it's not enough, If it's not enough)**

**If it's not enough**

**(not enough)**

**Try again**

**(try again)**

**And again**

**(And again)**

**Over and over again**

Tak lama kemudian sang malaikat mulai melepaskan ciuman perpisahannya pada sang iblis. Bersamaan dengan berpisahnya jarak mereka, sang malaikat pun lalu mencabut jantung hati sang iblis dari raganya. Merahnya darah sang iblis kini terus bercucuran keluar membanjiri jasadnya. Sang iblis mencoba untuk tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"A...Ai...bou...." Yami mencoba untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya untuk beberapa saat. Jantungnya kini sudah berada di genggaman Yugi. Hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa detik saja sebelum nyawanya benar-benar melayang. Air mata mulai mengalir keluar dari kedua matanya. Tubuhnya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Darah terus bercucuran semakin banyak. Yami mulai menyentuh wajah Yugi sebelum pada akhirnya tubuhnya jatuh ke bawah.

"a..aku...me...mencintaimu....a...ai...bou...." sang iblis mulai menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Jasadnya kini perlahan-lahan terjatuh dan tergeletak ke bawah dengan banjirnya darah yang terus mengucur deras dari mulut dan dadanya. Kedua mata merahnya tetap terbuka. Sama persis seperti jasad malaikatnya yang terbunuh waktu itu. kini sang malaikat hanya bisa menatap jasad sang iblis dengan perasaan kosong. Jantung sisi kegelapannya kini berada di genggamannya. Ia lalu mulai menatap jantung kekasihnya. Ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya telah memakan jantungnya.

"jantung hatimu memang miliku Yami tapi aku tak akan memilikinya sendiri......" Yugi mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati jasad Yami yang sudah tergeletak di lantai. Darah kini mulai membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Yugi mulai berlutut dan mendekap jantung Yami di dadanya. Ia mulai menyentuh wajah kekasihnya.

"aku akan membagi hati ini denganmu juga.....walaupun hatiku sudah menjadi milikmu seutuhnya tapi hatimu akan menjadi milik kita berdua.....ini adalah bukti cintaku padamu......" Yugi mulai tersenyum dengan lembut sebelum pada akhirnya ia mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kekasihnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Setelah itu, Ia pun mulai bersandar di dada Yami dan mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher sisi kegelapannya itu. ia terus mendekap jantung Yami di dadanya dan mulai memeluk jasad Yami dengan erat sebelum pada akhirnya ia memejamkan mata untuk selamanya.

**We're coming back, coming back**

**We'll live forever, live forever**

**Let's have wedding, have a wedding**

**Let's start the killing, start the killing**

Semenjak berita ditemukannya dua insan yang tewas secara bersamaan itu beredar, mansion itu kini menjadi sebuah tempat yang kosong dan tak berpenghuni. mansion itu akan menjadi sebuah bangunan yang akan selalu dikenang oleh semua orang yang masih memiliki sebuah cinta dihatinya karena mansion itu adalah saksi dari adanya sebuah keabadian cinta yang pernah ada di dunia ini. mansion itu adalah bukti bahwa ada sebuah cinta terbesar yang pernah tercipta di dalam jagad raya ini. dan kini dua insan pencipta rasa cinta itu, akan selalu bersama di alam baka dengan kekuatan cinta mereka yang selalu abadi.........selamanya.

**You had my heart, at least for the most part**

'**cause everybody's gotta die sometime,**

**We fell apart let's make a new start**

'**cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah**

**But baby don't cry****.....**

**-FIN-**

**A/N : **Itulah ending gaje dari fic yang semakin gaje ini. cinta mereka akan selalu eksist untuk selamanya.....hiks.....hiks.....T_T (lebay gaje)

Yami : -_-' dasar Author sarap!! Stress!! Step!! Ayan!!

Yugi : (sweatdrop) jaga mulutmu Yami.....

Author : terima kasih untuk semua yang mereview fic gaje bin lebay ini. agar anda tidak terlalu trauma untuk membaca dark fic, saya akan memberikan sebuah behind the scene di balik pembuatan fic gaje ini. setelah melihatnya, pandangan anda mengenai fic ini mungkin bisa berubah 180 derajat. Sebelum itu, jangan lupa untuk tetap memberikan pendapat anda mengenai ending fic gaje ini. oke, saatnya balasan review :

To Vi chaN91312 : terima kasih untuk reviewnya Vi chan!! ^__^ saya harap ending fic ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Jangan lupa beri pendapat anda mengenai ending fic gaje ini. dan jangan lupa juga untuk melihat behind the scenenya ya. Hehe, arigato ne!! ^___^

To Sora Tsubameki : terima kasih untuk reviewnya Sora san!! ^___^ saya harap chapter ending ini tidak terlalu menjijikkan. Ya walaupun fic ini kebanyakan berhubungan dengan yang namanya congkel mencongkel(?) jantung, saya harap anda tidak terlalu kecewa dengan fic ini. sekali lagi Arigato yang sebesar-besarnya Sora san!!! ^^ jangan lupa lihat behind the scenenya ya!! Arigato ne!!! Luv u!! ^-^/

To coolkid4869 : terima kasih untuk reviewnya coolkid san!! ^__^ gomen jika saya kurang menyiksa(?) Yami di chapter ini. sebenarnya pengen juga buat Yugi nikam tubuhnya Yami dan juga makan jantungnya Yami tapi peran itu sangat tidak cocok jika si kecil Yugi yang melakukannya. Hehe, yang terpenting, Yami mendapat ganjaran atas apa yang telah ia perbuat. Sang roh penunggu itu tak akan lepas dari yang namanya kematian. Muahahahaha!! (tawa laknat)

Yami : (sweatdrop) aku kan roh? Kenapa harus mati juga? Dasar edan..... -_-'

Author : saya harap fic ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Hehe, at last silahkan liat behind the scene yang super gaje dari fic ini. sekali lagi Arigato coolkid san!! ^__^

To Dika The Winged Kuriboh : terima kasih untuk reviewnya Kurii chan!! ^__^ saya harap endingnya tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Haha, yami emang sinting pake makan jantung segala di chapter sebelumnya. Sebenarnya mau bikin Yugi makan jantung juga di chapter ini tapi tidak jadi. Yugi masih waras disini, tidak seperti yami. dia tidak akan pernah membenci pembunuhnya sampai akhir. Kau terlalu penyabar Yugi chan T_T

Yugi : (sweatdrop)

Author : oke, jangan lupa beri pendapat anda mengenai ending gaje fic ini dan juga behind the scenenya. Sekali lagi, arigato ne!!! ^__^

To KoOri-A100.100 : terima kasih untuk reviewnya Yuki kun!!! ^__^ semoga fic ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan kalian. Jangan lupa beri pendapat kalian mengenai ending gaje fic ini ya!! Oh ya, ada behind the scene juga. Silahkan lihat. Hehe....sekali lagi Arigato my sis and bro!! Ganbatte ne!! ^__^

To Aihara Zala : terima kasih untuk reviewnya Aihara san!! ^__^ saya harap ending fic ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Sekali lagi arigato ne!!! ^__^

To Sprinkle Fairyland : terima kasih untuk reviewnya Nerwen san!! ^__^ haha, ini emang fic tergaje yang pernah saya buat. Untuk masalah jasad Yugi, tuh jasad selalu dirawat setiap hari oleh Yami yang udah sinting. So pasti dia akan ngelakuin segala cara agar jasad Aibounya itu tetap sempurna. Hehe, mungkin aja tiap hari jasad Yugi dimandiin ama minyak wangi. Hehe XP (langsung dibantai Yami) terus masalah belatung, hehe, bayangkan sendiri bagaimana cara Yami menghilangkannya. Hehe, sekali lagi terima kasih untuk reviewnya nerwen san!! Jangan lupa juga lihat behind the scenenya ya!! Arigato ne!! ^___^

To Devil xXx : terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya devil san!! ^_^ saya harap endingnya tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Hehe, endingnya memang terkesan suspense tapi itulah ciri-ciri dark fic. Sekali lagi arigato ne!! ^^

To duo BM dan Lisa : thanks for the sweet review my pren!! You're always the best!!! Aku harap fic ini tidak terlalu gaje-gaje amat hehe, amat aja nggak gaje XP (langsung di tampol) hehe, jangan lupa review lagi ya!! Arigato!! ^__^

Yugi : terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview fic ini. harap review kembali dan beri pendapat anda mengenai ending fic ini.

Author : ayo, langsung saja kita lihat behind the scene pembuatan fic ini. silahkan buka chapter berikutnya hehehe..... ^_____^


	4. Behind The Scene

**Behind The Scene 'A Little Piece Of Heaven'**

-------Asal mula inspirasi Author untuk membuat fic ini muncul-------

Suatu hari Author gaje kita yang super lebay yang kagak jelas rupanya ini sedang tiduran males-malesan di atas ranjang sambil nonton TV. Tepat di sebelahnya terdapat satu set komputer dengan satu orang teman Author yang juga super gaje sedang minjem komputer Author untuk ngerjain tugas. (Author : dasar nggak modal loe pren!! // Pren : *sweatdrop*) lalu si pren(?) yang saat itu lagi muterin lagunya Avenged sevenfold yang berjudul 'a little piece of heaven' lewat sound systemnya Author, mulai berkata.

"eh ros!! Loe udah tahu video klipnya Avenged Sevenfold yang 'A little piece of heaven'?"

Dengan gaya sok cuek tapi tetap tidak menghilangkan nuansa lebay(?) yang ada di dalam dirinya, sang Author mulai berkata.

"belum. Kenapa emangnya?" mendengar itu, sang pren mulai berekspresi horor.

"loe tau nggak? Videonya itu ada adegan pembunuhannya terus sangking gilanya tuh si cowok dia langsung *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *bebebeep* *Beep*!!!" (sengaja disensor karena faktor kesadisan yang luar biasa, bagi yang belum melihat videonya, di sarankan untuk tidak melihat video klip lagu ini. Video ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk para bonek mania(?))

"yang bener loe?!!" dengan gaya lebay, sang Author menunjukkan rasa penasarannya. Sang pren hanya mengangguk.

Semenjak hari itu, Author mencoba mencari tahu tentang isi video tersebut dan secara kebetulan, sepupunya ternyata punya tuh video laknat di hpnya dan maka dengan kebesaran hati yang dimiliki oleh sang sepupu, author bisa melihat dengan jelas kronologis peristiwa yang terjadi di dalam video itu.

"OMG!! Ya Ampun!! i....ini beneran videonya sa?"

"ya iyalah mbak!! Lagunya aja udah jelas-jelas lagunya Avenged!! Masa videonya band kuburan?!!" sang sepupu Author (panggil saja S.A) hanya bisa sewot melihat tingkah gaje Author pas liat tuh video. Sang author mulai berbicara sendiri dengan tidak jelas)

"ini si cowok pas banget kalo yang meranin si Yami. mode gilanya juga pas banget. Trus si cewek yang jadi korban ini pas banget kalo yang meranin si Yugi" mendengar itu S.A mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"jadi kesimpulannya?" mendengar itu, sang author mulai tersenyum dengan gajenya seraya menjawab.

"mantap......"

S.A : (sweatdrop)

-------Pembuatan A Little Piece Of Heaven-------

Setelah itu, author mulai mengumpulkan semua YGO character (nggak semua sih, hanya yang penting-penting aja) untuk pembagian peran, crew, dsb....

Author : oke, bagi para pemeran fic!! Silahkan lihat skripnya!! Trus untuk figuran pelengkap juga jangan lupa lihat tugasnya jadi apa!!?

Yami : (mata terbelalak,wajah horor) HOI!! FIC MACAM APA INI?!!! KENAPA AKU JADI PSYCOPAT GAJE GINI?!!! MANA AKU DI SURUH MAKAN JANTUNG LAGI!!! SARAP LOE!!!

Yugi : a...aku di bunuh.... T_T

Kaiba : (tampang sewot) apa maksudmu membuatku menjadi sie perlengkapan?!!

Bakura : (tak kalah sewotnya) dan aku menjadi asistant sie perlengkapan?!! Aku tak sudi menjadi asistant dari jamur keparat ini!!! (nunjuk kaiba)

Kaiba : (langsung ngamuk tingkat tinggi) DASAR CEREWET!!! DIAM KAU KAKEK BOLOT!!!

All : (sweatdrop)

Jou : (sweatdrop) umm....ke...kenapa aku jadi perayu 'sie perlengkapan'??

All : perayu sie perlengkapan? (double sweatdrop)

Author : sudahlah!! Jangan pada ribut!! Biar kujelaskan satu persatu!!! Untuk Kaiba!! Tugasmu sebagai sie perlengkapan!! Kau harus bisa menyediakan semua perlengkapan yang di butuhkan dalam pembuatan fic!! Pertama, karena fic ini bernuansa modern dan bertema mansion, aku butuh sebuah mansion!! Itu artinya, kami pinjam mansionmu untuk sementara!!

Kaiba : APA?!!! TIDAK!!! TIDAK BISA!!! AKU TAK MAU ASET-ASETKU KAU JADIKAN SEBAGAI PROPERTY FIC ANCUR INI!!! TIDAK MAU!!!

Author : nah, disaat sie perlengkapan sangat susah diatur, maka tugas sang perayu sie perlengkapan untuk membujuk sie perlengkapan agar ia mau meminjamkan aset-asetnya (langsung nunjuk Jou)

Jou : APA?!! (Langsung melotot)

Ryou : (tiba-tiba nongol) udahlah Jou, kau bujuk saja dia. Pakai puppy dog eyes yang pernah diajarkan Yugi

Jou : (ngeluh) oke......(langsung berdiri dihadapan Kaiba dan berlutut) aku mohon Seto pinjamkan mansionnya sebentar ya.....please.....(puppy dog eyes)

Kaiba : TIDAK!!!

Jou : ayolah please.....demi peliharaanmu ini.....(puppy dog eyes level 2 : mata mulai memiliki efek berkaca-kaca)

Kaiba : (mulai gentar) TI....TIDAK!!! TIDAK MAU!!

Jou : ayolah....kumohon padamu....please pinjamkan mansionnya.....(puppy dog eyes level 3 : kedua mata mulai menitikkan air mata dengan efek silau(?))

Kaiba : (mulai gemetar) SE...SEKALI TIDAK!!! TETAP TIDAK!!!

Jou : pleasee......(puppy dog eyes level 4 : air mata mulai banjir, muka super melas)

Kaiba : (mulai kasihan) uuhh....a..aku.....uhh....

Jou : pinjamkan ya.....(puppy dog eyes level 5 : sama seperti puppy dog eyes level 4 hanya saja di tambahkan kaca pembesar(?) agar kedua mata terlihat lebih memelas dan lebih besar)

Kaiba : IYA!!! IYA!! AKU PINJAMKAN!! CEPAT SEKARANG SINGKIRKAN MATA TERLAKNAT ITU!!!!

Jou : (cengengesan gaje) misi sukses!!! ^_^

Author : ^_^ GOOD JOB!!! (ngancungin jempol ke Jou)

Kaiba : (langsung suram, mojok di sudut, merasa gagal menjaga imej)

Author : oke!! Mansion udah siap!! Tinggal perlengkapan lainnya!! Umm.....ah iya!!! Darah!!! Aku butuh darah untuk scene pembantaiannya!!!

Yugi dkk : da...darah?!! O.O'

Author : -_-' bukan darah beneran dodol!!!

Kaiba : (langsung ngotot) JANGAN SURUH AKU LAGI UNTUK MENYEDIAKAN PERLENGKAPAN ITU!!! AKU BENCI DARAH!!! DAN AKU JUGA SUDAH MENGORBANKAN MANSIONKU!!!

Author : (pucat ngelihat Kaiba) //wah marahnya udah tingkat tinggi nih. Kalo kusuruh jou bujuk Kaiba lagi, pasti nggak mempan. Walaupun sampai puppy dog eyes level 100 pun, nggak bakalan manjur. Ntar kasihan Jou kena sembur ilernya Kaiba sangking cerewetnya// umm.....oke!! kalau begitu untuk darah, biar Bakura aja!!!

Bakura : O.O' WHOT?!!

Author : OKE!!! SEMUANYA BERES!!! AYO KITA LAKUKAN MINNA!!!! ^___^

Bakura : (ngamuk-ngamuk gaje) dasar Author sinting!!! Awas kau!!! Ggrrrooooaaaaarrrrr!!!!!

All : (sweatdrop)

-------Scene-Scene A Little Piece Of Heaven-------

---Scene 1 : Angel

Author : take 1-Angel Yugi!! camera rolling!! Action!!!

"Yami!!"

Seorang pria muda terlihat berlari memasuki sebuah mansion milik kekasihnya. Dengan langkah ringan, ia terus berlari menembus luasnya ruang mansion menuju ke satu tempat. Satu tempat dimana sang kekasih telah menunggunya dengan sabar. Semua pelayan yang melihat pria muda itu selalu tersenyum saat melihatnya. Pria muda itu seakan memancarkan sebuah cahaya keindahan yang begitu murni. Semua manusia akan terpanah melihat wujud sempurna dari sang pria muda itu. sebuah wujud sempurna yang hampir setara dengan malaikat itu sendiri.

Author : CUT!!! CUT!!

Yugi : (hampir kepeleset karena berhenti mendadak saat berlari) ke...kenapa? O.O'

Author : (langsung melototin para pelayan mansion) KALIAN INI GIMANA SIH!!! EKSPRESINYA MANA?!!! LIHATLAH YUGI SEAKAN-AKAN MELIHAT MALAIKAT SUNGGUHAN!!! LEBARKAN SENYUM KALIAN!!!

Para pelayan : (sweatdrop) ba...baik... (mulai melebarkan senyum hingga penampakannya seperti badut gaje)

Author : (langsung menatap tajam kearah salah satu pelayan) HEI KAU!!! YANG KURUS KERING GOSONG POKOKNYA YANG NGGAK JELAS ITU!!! CEPAT KEMARI!!!

Pelayan kurus,kering,gosong pokoknya nggak jelas : (ketakutan) a...ada apa?

Author : bibir anda kemajuan!! Harap mundurkan lima senti!!

Pelayan kurus,kering,gosong pokoknya nggak jelas: (sewot) yee....bibir saya dari dulu udah monyong mbak!! Udah nggak bisa dimundurin lagi!! gimana sih!!

Author + Yugi dkk : (sweatdrop)

---Scene 2 : Soup(?)

Author : take 2-soup buatan Yami!! camera rolling!! Action!!!

"bagaimana masakanku aibou? Apakah rasanya enak?"

"hmm!! Enak sekali soupnya Yami!! tak akan ada yang bisa menandingi masakanmu!! Mmmhh!!" Yugi terlihat semakin lahap saat makan. Yami mulai tertawa melihat tingkah Aibounya itu.

"jangan terburu-buru saat makan Aibou. Nanti kau bisa kesedak" Yugi hanya tersenyum mendengar nasehat kekasihnya itu.

"iya maaf!! Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi!!? masakanmu terlalu enak Yami!!" sahut Yugi bersemangat sambil mencoba mengunyah makanan dengan perlahan-lahan.

Author : CUT!!!

Yami + Yugi : (melongo) ke...kenapa?

Author : itu beneran soup buatanmu sendiri Yam? Emangnya loe bisa masak?

Yami : (sewot) YA IYALAH!!! ITU SOUP BUATANKU SENDIRI AUTHOR!!! TENTU SAJA AKU BISA MASAK!!

Yugi : masakannya Yami enak banget!! Coba aja dicicipin!!

Author : (dengan perasaan was-was mulai mencicipi) ..... O_O'

Yami : (serius) ke…kenapa? A…apa tidak enak?

Yugi, Jou, Kaiba, Bakura, Ryou : (mulai serius ngeliatin author)

Author : T_T ma...masakan ini....hiks.....masakan ini begitu.......

Yugi dkk : begitu.....?

Author : begitu...........UEENNAAAKKKK!!!!! MAKNYUS!!!! SAYURNYA KRENYES KRENYES!!! MANTAP!!! T_T (nangis darah karena terlalu senang)

Bakura dkk : O_O' WHOT!!!? (langsung mencicipin masakan Yami) OMG!!! UEEENNNAAAAAKKKKK BOS!!!! T_T (juga nangis darah)

Yami : heh!! Soup buatanku enak kan?!! (mulai tersenyum sinis)

Author : T_T SUDAH KUPUTUSKAN!!! KARENA SOUPNYA TERLALU ENAK, KITA TUNDA DULU SYUTINGNYA!!! AYO KITA MAKAN-MAKAN MINNA!!!

Yugi dkk kecuali Yami : HORE!!! ^__^

Yami : O_O' WOI!! GIMANA SIH!!??

Author : YAMI BUATIN LAGI SOUPNYA SEPANCI YA!!! SOUPNYA YANG INI KURANG!!!!

Yami : (sweatdrop) dasar author sarap.....

---Scene 3 : Pembantaian

Author : take 3-pembantaian Iblis VS Malaikat wow!! camera rolling!! Action!!!

"HAHAHAHA!!! TERUSLAH BERTERIAK AIBOU!!! SUARA INDAHMU ITU HANYA MILIKKU!!! AYO BERTERIAKLAH AIBOU!!! BERTERIAKLAH AGAR AKU BISA MENDENGARNYA!!! BERTERIAKLAH!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Yami semakin menghunus Yugi secara membabi buta. Semakin lama Yugi semakin kehilangan kesadarannya. Tatapan matanya mulai kosong. Yugi tak lagi berusaha untuk berontak. Sekujur tubuhnya sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Sang malaikat telah gugur dalam mempertahankan nyawanya. Melihat Yugi yang sudah kaku. Yami mulai berhenti menghunuskan pisaunya. Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah. Darah Yugi kini mulai membanjiri tubuhnya.

Author : CUT!!! CUT!! BAGUS!! EKSPRESINYA MANTAP!!! SEMPURNA!! SEKARANG TINGGAL.....

Yugi : AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (tertawa geli)

Yami dkk : (sweatdrop)

Author : ka…kau kenapa Yugi?

Yugi : ahahahaha!!! Ya...Yami nusukin pisau mainannya lebay!! Aku jadi geli semua!!! Ahahahaha!!!

Yami : (sweatdrop) kau ada-ada saja Aibou....

Jou : geli? Memangnya pisaunya terbuat dari apa? Kok bisa geli?

Author : umm....itu pisau dari plastik. Kalo ditusuk bakal jadi lentur elastis gitu.....

Jou : oh....(ekspresi datar)

Author : oke!!! Sekarang tinggal efek darahnya!!! HOI!!! MANA DARAH PALSUNYA!!! SIE PERLENGKAPAN!!!!

Kaiba : BAKURA!!! CEPAT BAWA KEMARI DARAH PALSUNYA!!!

Tak lama kemudian, Bakura mulai datang dengan membawa satu ember cairan berwarna merah.

Author : O_O' ugh!! Ba...bau amis apa ini?!! Kok seperti darah sungguhan!!

Yugi dkk : (langsung nutup hidung, pengen muntah)

Bakura : (sewot mode : on) YA IYALAH AMIS!!! INI DARAH SUNGGUHAN!!! AKU HABIS NYEMBELIH SAPI ORANG TADI!!! YANG AKU BAWA INI ADALAH DARAH SAPI SUNGGUHAN!!!

Author + Yugi dkk : UUAAAPPPAAA??!!!! O_O' HHUUUUEEEEEKKKK!!!!! (Langsung pucat dan kabur ke toilet untuk muntah)

Bakura : (sweatdrop) pada kenapa sih?!! Masih mending kan darah sapi!! Daripada harus pake darah manusia sungguhan!!

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Author dan para pemeran serta crew udah pada balik ke tempat kejadian perkara.

Yami : (Sewot) HEI!!! BAKURA!!! DASAR NGACO LOE!!! MASA PAKE DARAH SAPI GITU SIH!!! GILA KAU!!!

Yugi : (pucat) a...aku nggak mau tubuhku dilumuri darah sapi sungguhan!!

Kaiba : (Sewot) DAN AKU TIDAK MAU DARAH SAPI MENJIJIKKAN ITU BERCECERAN DI LANTAI MANSIONKU!!!

Author : (ekspresi jijik) Cepat segera ganti darahnya!!! Sebelum mansion ini dipenuhi dengan tsunami muntah!!!

Bakura : (Ngamuk gaje) BRENGSEK KALIAN SEMUA!!! SUDAH SUSAH-SUSAH AKU NYOLONG SAPI ORANG!!! KUSEMBELIH AMPE MUKAKU DITENDANGIN SAPI!!! SEKARANG MINTA GANTI LAGI!!! F*CK YOU DAMMIT!!!

Ryou : (sweatdrop) tidak perlu mengeluarkan kata kotor seperti itu Kura......ini bukan fic my housemate is like a hell

Bakura : SHUT THE F*CK OFF!!! YOU ALL BITCH!!! (langsung pergi nyari darah yang lain)

Author : (sweatdrop) sepertinya Bakura sudah terlahir untuk mendedikasikan mulutnya dengan kata-kata kotor

Yami : -_- pantas saja dia begitu totalitas saat menjadi bajingan di fic My housemate is like a hell

All : (sigh)

Satu jam kemudian, Bakura terlihat masuk sambil membawa ember dengan cairan berwarna merah yang terlihat sedikit.....encer(?)

Bakura : langsung ngelempar cairan encer(?) ke tubuh Yami dan Yugi)

Yami + Yugi : O_O' WOOIII!!!!!

Author : ho....hoi!! a...apaan kau Bakura!! O_O'

Bakura : (sewot) sudahlah!! Pake aja cairan itu!!! itu bukan darah sungguhan!!!

Yami : ca...cairan apa ini? Kok a...asem-asem gini?

Author : Asem?

Bakura : (Sewot) ITU SAUS TOMAT GEBLEK!!!!

Yugi dkk : WHOT!!! O_O'

Kaiba : kau curi saus tomat sebanyak ini darimana hah?!!

Bakura : (Emosi) SUDAHLAH TIDAK USAH CEREWET!!! CEPAT SEGERA LANJUTKAN SAJA SYUTINGNYA!!! AKU TIDAK MAU MENCARI DARAH LAGI DAMMIT!!! KEPARAT KALIAN SEMUA!!! (langsung ke dapur, ngasah golok dengan tatapan pembunuh)

Author : (pucat) uhh....se...sebaiknya kita lanjutkan scene ini..........dengan saus tomat.

---Scene 4 : Jantung

Author : take 4-bagi Yami, jantung itu maknyus(?) camera rolling!! Action!!!

"ah, iya!! Dasar bodoh!! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi?!! Kumakan saja jantung Aibou!!! Dengan begitu tak akan ada yang mengambilnya!! Jantung Aibou akan masuk ke dalam tubuhku!! Ya,benar!! itu adalah solusi yang bagus!! Akan kubuktikan betapa besarnya rasa cintaku padamu Aibou!! Akan kulindungi jantungmu!! Akan kulindungi hatimu......ya, akan kulindungi selamanya....." Yami mulai tertawa dengan gilanya dan mulai membuka toples yang berisi jantung Yugi. ia langsung meremas jantung Yugi dan mulai memasukkan jantung itu ke dalam mulutnya. Yami terus mengunyah dan menelan jantung itu mentah-mentah. Ia terus mengunyah sambil tertawa. Ia terus memakan jantung Yugi hingga tak tersisa.

Author : CUT!!! BAGUS YAMI!!! KAU SUNGGUH TOTALITAS!!! (ngancungin jempol)

Jou : (pucat, mulai berbisik-bisik ke Ryou) uhh...Ya...Yami kok nggak jijik ya ma...makan jantung? Uuggrrhh (mencoba menahan muntah)

Ryou : (pucat) en....entahlah.... O_O'

Yami : Author!!! Aku tambah lagi jantungnya!!!!

Jou + Ryou : (sweatdrop, pucat) O_O' ke...kenapa di...dia malah minta tambah?

Author : tentu saja dia akan tambah lagi, yang di makan Yami itu bukan jantung sungguhan

Jou : bukan jantung sungguhan?

Ryou : kalo bukan jantung lalu apa?

Author : ^__^ tempura!!

Jou + Ryou : GGUUBBBBRRRAAAAAAKKKKZZZZ!!!

---Scene 5 : Rape

Author : take 5-hot scene between demon and angel!! You hear me!!! Hot scene!!! HOT SCENE!!! HOOOTTTT!!!!

All : (sweatdrop)

Author : uhh...Eh..Ehem....camera rolling!! Action!!!

"Nggrhh…uurrgh…Ah!!.…Ai..Aibou!!!….nngghhnnhhrrg!! Ah!!" Yami tak henti-hentinya masuk ke dalam tubuh Yugi dengan ritme yang sangat cepat. Ia terus masuk dan melebur ke dalam tubuh Yugi hingga pikirannya melambung jauh. Nafasnya makin terengah-engah. Yami terus mendesah dan merintih dalam kepuasan.

Yugi : AAAAAHAHHH!!!! AAAAHHH!!!!

Jou : CUT!!! CUT!!! KE...KENAPA INI?!! YUGI KENAPA TERIAK? HARUSNYA KAN DIAM AJA!! (berlagak jadi sutradara)

Yugi : T_T bo….bokongku sakit…..Ah!! Ya...Yami berhenti!!! Ahh....AAAAAHHH!!!!

Yami : uuurrrggh....hah....A...aibou....Ahh!!! AAHH!!! (Masih nerusin aksinya)

Bakura : (ngomong sambil nutup mata) WOI!!! AUTHORNYA MANA SIH!!! KENAPA NGGAK DI CUT?!!! HOOIII!!!! AUTHOR!!!! CEPAT PISAHIN RAJA MESUM KEPARAT ITU DARI YUGI!!! LAMA-LAMA YUGI BISA MATI SUNGGUHAN GEBLEK!!!

Ryou : se...sepertinya Author kita tak bisa meng-cut scene ini Kura....

Bakura : KENAPA?!!!

Author : (nosebleed satu sumur, drooling, kejer-kejer gaje, anemia(?)) to...tolong aku.....CRROOOTT!!! (Darah terus mengucur, hampir sekarat)

Bakura : (sweatdrop) dasar Author sarap!!!

Kaiba : HEI!!! YAMI!!! SEGERA HENTIKAN PERBUATANMU ITU!! YUGI SUDAH TIDAK KUAT LAGI BODOH!!!

Yami : AAHHH!!! UKHH....DI...DIAMLAH BRENGSEK!!! I...INI KESEMPATANKU!!! AKU SUDAH TIDAK BER-RATED M DENGAN AIBOU SELAMA SETAHUN!!! HANYA INILAH KESEMPATANKU!!! UKKHH!!! AAHH!!! AAAHHHAA!!! AIBOU!!! AHH!! (mulai ngelumat Yugi gila-gilaan)

Yugi : nnnhh.....Ahh!!! Ya...Yami...nnngghh!!! Ahh!!! AAAAAAHHH!!!

Bakura : (sewot) CIH!!! DASAR SEX GOD LAKNAT!!!

Kaiba : (sigh) sepertinya setelah ini, aku harus mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk mengobati bokong.....

Jou : (sweatdrop)

---Scene 6 : Aibou is back

Author : take 6-Aibou is back!! Jeng!! Jeng!! Jeng!! camera rolling!! Action!!!

Waktu seakan berhenti berputar. Hari dimana sang iblis harus mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya telah tiba. Dihadapannya kini telah berdiri sesosok malaikat yang hampir tak dikenali lagi parasnya. Dengan jasad terkoyak yang hening tanpa sebuah detakan jantung dan denyut nadi, ia mulai menatap tajam kearah kekasihnya. Sekujur kulit yang hampir membusuk kini telah menjadi selimut penutup tulang belulangnya yang rapuh. Sang malaikat kembali hidup. Hidup dengan sebuah kekuatan bernama dendam.

"apa kau merindukanku.......Yami?"

Author : CUT!!! CUT!!! YUGI!!!! EKSPRESI HORORNYA KURANG!!!! KAU HARUSNYA MENJADI SERAM!!!!

Yugi : eh? O.O'

Author : SIAPA YANG BERTANGGUNG JAWAB UNTUK MENDADANI YUGI?!! SIAPA?!!! SIAPA TATA RIASNYA!!!!

Jou : uhh....ta...tata riasnya dia (langsung nunjuk ke arah seseorang berambut sebahu yang bergaya agak lebay. Tahu sendiri kan siapa?)

Tata Rias X : fuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!!! Akulah yang mendandani Yugi boy.....bagaimana? apakah hasilnya Fantastis?

Yami : O_O' ja...jadi yang mendandani Aibou.....PEGASUS?!!

Yugi : (pucat)

Author : (langsung ngamuk) FANTASTIS? FANTASTIS KATAMU?!! AKU MINTA YUGI DI DANDANI SESERAM MUNGKIN!!! TAPI KENAPA KAU MENDADANI YUGI JADI SEPERTI......WANITA?!!!

Yugi dkk : (sweatdrop)

Pegasus AKA tata rias X : fuuhuhuhuh.....aku tidak sanggup membuat wajahnya yang imut itu menjadi seram....uhuhuhuhh.....a...aku akan berdosa jika membuat keimutan dan kecantikkan wajahnya menjadi hancur....AKU AKAN BERDOSA!!! HUWAAAA!!!! (Nangis lebay dan langsung kabur dengan gaya slow motion)

All : (sweatdrop)

Yami : -_- dia benar-benar tidak waras......

---Scene 7 : jantung atau tempura(?)

Author : take 7-congkel jantung sesi dua!!! camera rolling!! Action!!!

CRAAATTT!!!

"Urgghh...."

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Yami hanya bisa terbelalak saat ada sesuatu yang menembus dadanya. Darah mulai mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mulai menatap Yugi dengan pucat. Darah di mulutnya kini mulai menyatu dalam bibir Yugi. Yugi terus menciumnya dan mulai mengoyak dadanya dengan tangannya.

Yami : (wajah mulai merah, kelopak mata tertutup setengah, nafas mulai terengah-engah, posisi masih berciuman dengan Yugi)

Author : HOII!!!! CUT!!! CUT!!! CCCUUUTTT!!!!

Yugi : (langsung menghentikan aksinya) a...ada apa?

Author : HOII!!! YAMI!!! HARUSNYA KAU MENAMPAKKAN EKSPRESI SAKIT SAAT YUGI MENGOYAK DADAMU!!! KENAPA KAU MALAH MENAMPAKKAN EKSPRESI MESUM!!!?

All : (sweatdrop)

Yami : (blush) uhh...i...itu karena...A...Aibou dari tadi....me...menekan-nekan nippleku.....

Yugi : (blush) HAH!!?? O_O'

All : (sweatdrop)

Author : uuhh....Yu...yugi ke...kenapa kau me...menekan nipplenya Yami?

Yugi : (blush) a...aku tidak tahu!! A...aku kira tadi itu.....tempura?!!

All : GGUUUBBBRRRAAAAKKKZZZ!!!!!

Author : mu...mungkin menaruh tempura di area dada sepertinya bukan ide yang baik....

Kaiba : (ekspresi santai) kau tak punya pilihan lain. Letak jantung ada di sekitar situ

Yami : (Mesum mode : on) a...aku tidak keberatan ji...jika letak jantung be...berada di da...daerah pribadiku....de...dengan begitu A...Aibou akan....

Yugi : (blush) DASAR MESUM!!!!

PPLLLLAAAAAKKKK!!!!!!!

Yami : AAAOOOOOWWWW!!!! SAKIT AIBOU!! KENAPA AKU DITAMPAR!!! T_T

Yugi : (emosi) ITU KARENA KAU MESUM!!! BERHENTILAH MEMIKIRKAN HAL-HAL SEPERTI ITU!!!

Yami : gomen.....Aishiteru Aibou..... T_T

Yugi : (pout) huff!!

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara bel mansion yang berbunyi dengan nyaringnya.

TET!! TERETEEETTTETT!!! TEOOTT!!! TEOOOTTTT!!! BBUUMM!!!

All : (sweatdrop,natap Kaiba dengan ekspresi aneh)

Kaiba : (sweatdrop) KENAPA?!! BUNYI BEL ITU ADALAH IDENYA MOKUBA!!! BUKAN IDEKU!!

Ryou : uhh....ku...kura, sebaiknya kau lihat siapa yang ada diluar.

Bakura : (langsung ngintip dari jendela, tiba-tiba melotot) O_O' OH F*CK!!!

Author : ke...kenapa? a...ada apa Bakura?

Belum sempat Bakura menjawab tiba-tiba sebuah interupsi datang.

BBBRRRAAAAKKKKK!!!!!!!!

Kaiba : (emosi) WOI!!! PINTU ORANG KEPARAT!!!!

Marik + Malik : (langsung nongol gaje habis dobrak pintu) BAKURA!!! ME...MEREKA AKAN DATANG!!!

Bakura : BRENGSEK!!! KENAPA KALIAN BERDUA MEMBAWA MEREKA KEMARI?!!

Malik : (emosi) aku sudah lelah terus di kejar-kejar oleh mereka Bakura!!!

Marik : ya!! Kau membuat jam rated M ku dengan Malik sayang menjadi terganggu!!!

Bakura : (sweatdrop) SHIT!!! DASAR KALIAN GOBLOK!!! SEBAIKNYA KITA SEGERA KABUR SEBELUM MEREKA KEMARI!!!

Tak lama kemudian Bakura, Marik dan Malik langsung kabur dari mansion. Semua hanya bisa melongo melihat itu.

Jou : me...mereka kenapa? Gaje banget....

Kaiba : sudah, tak usah mempedulikan trio sinting itu.

Author : (pucat) se...sepertinya aku merasakan firasat buruk....

Dan ternyata benar juga firasat Author karena tak lama kemudian, terlihat ada beberapa orang yang sudah berada di depan pintu Mansion Kaiba.

Beberapa orang gaje : PERMISI!!!

Author + Yugi dkk : (langsung menghampiri orang-orang gaje tersebut) a...ada apa ya pak?

Orang gaje 1 : maaf, kami dari pihak KFC Fried Chicken

Yugi : pihak KFC?

Author : perasaan kami nggak pernah memesan makanan di KFC pak?!!

Pihak KFC : kami kemari bukan untuk mengantar pesanan makanan. Begini kami hanya ingin menanyakan apa anda tahu tiga orang pria yang satu rambutnya putih berwajah maling dan yang dua pria kembar dan sepertinya dari mesir

Yugi dkk : (sweatdrop)

Author : //i...itu kan Bakura, Marik dan Malik?// uuhh.....me...memangnya ada apa pak? Me...mengapa pihak KFC mencari mereka?

Pihak KFC : begini, kami mendapatkan laporan bahwa mereka bertiga diduga mencuri semua saus tomat yang ada di KFC. Apakah anda tahu dimana mereka bertiga?

Yugi dkk : WHOT!!!! O_O'

Author : O_O' MEREKA MENCURI SAUS TOMAT DARI KFC!!!

Kaiba : sudah kuduga pasti ada hal yang tidak beres.....

Beberapa orang gaje yang lain : PERMISI!! MAAF!!

Author + Yugi dkk : (pucat) i...iya, ba...bapaknya siapa ya?

Orang gaje 2 : kami dari pihak Mac donald Fried Chicken!!

Orang gaje 3 : kami dari pihak A & W!!

Orang gaje 4 : kami dari pihak Texas!!!

Orang gaje 5 : kami dari hoka-hoka bento!!

Orang gaje 6 : kami dari pizza hut!!!

Orang gaje 7 : umm kami dari pihak.....dunkins donat...

Orang gaje 8 : kami dari perusahaan saos tomat ABC, kami semua menerima complain dari pelanggan kami bahwa kami kekurangan saus tomat. Kami harap, ada yang bisa bertanggung jawab dalam hal ini.....

Yugi dkk + Author : (semakin pucat) uuhh......

Orang gaje 9 : HOOII!!! PERMISI!!!!

Jou : uhh...a..apa anda i...ingin komplain soal saus tomat juga pak?

Orang gaje 9 : saus tomat? Saya kemari tidak ingin membicarakan tentang saus tomat!!! Saya kemari ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban!!

Ryou : pe...pertanggung jawaban a..apa ya pak?

Orang gaje 9 : (emosi) Saya ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban pada orang yang sudah mencuri sapi saya!!! Tadi saat saya mencari sapi saya yang sudah di curi, saya temukan bangkai sapi saya tanpa darah sedikit pun!!!

All : (sweatdrop)

Pihak KFC : Sebaiknya kalian semua segera bertanggung jawab!!

Pihak Mac Donald : YA!!! SEGERA TANGGUNG JAWAB!!!

Kaiba : brengsek!! i...ini gara-gara Bakura!!! Dasar kakek bolot jahanam!!!!

Yugi : (mulai takut) Ya...Yami ba...bagaimana ini?

Yami : (langsung meluk Yugi) tenang Aibou ada aku disini.....AAAOOOOWWWW!!! (Langsung ditampar Yugi)

Yugi : (blush) BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU MESUM!!!

Ryou : Bakura kurang ajar!!!

Author : (Ngamuk) AWAS KAU BAKURAAAAA!!!!! AKAN KUSIKSA KAU HABIS-HABISAN!!! DASAR KAKEK-KAKEK LAKNAT!!!! BRENGSEK!!!!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!

**The End**

**A/N : **itulah behind the scene dari pembuatan fic super gaje ini. satu hikmah yang bisa dipetik.

Yami : apa?

Author : jangan pernah menjadikan Bakura sebagai 'asistant sie perlengkapan'

Yami : aku setuju akan hal itu -_-'

Yugi : (sweatdrop)

Author : baiklah!! Happy new years minna!!! ^__^ sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain!! Bye!!


End file.
